A New World
by LOTRwolf
Summary: LotRHP fic! The 4 hobbits find a portal that takes them to the Harry Potter world! Will they find a way back to Middle Earth?
1. Prologue

A New World  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a LotR/HP story. It has been done many times before, but I think it is fun, so enjoy! AND NO SLASHES!!! Oh, and I don't own anything. remember that!  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter (maybe also known as a prologue)  
  
In the ancient and mystical world of Middle Earth, all those many millennia ago, there were many stories that could be told just from that wonderful land. At the time, however, it seemed that many stories were being combined to form a new story, a bigger and much more important one. Nine people from that land, all of different races such as Men, Elves, hobbits, dwarves, and wizards, had joined forces in alliance to face and destroy the evil arising, to stop the shadow that threatened Middle Earth and the races whom inhabited inside it.  
These nine people were the Fellowship of the Ring, sought out on a quest to the Cracks of Doom, in the land of Mordor where the Dark Lord Sauron dwelled within his fortress: the tall and ominous tower of Barad- dur. Even though his physical form had been destroyed by Isiladur, the Ring had survived and so the spirit of Sauron endured. Now an eye, lidless and wreathed in flame, could be found atop that very stronghold of his. His gaze could pierce shadow, earth, flame, and flesh: the Eye of Sauron.  
The Eye, in vain, tried now to follow the course that the Fellowship trekked, but to no travail, so it swung its gaze towards the realm of Gondor, where soon, he thought, the men would fall quickly under his power and he would dominate it as his own. The very realm that brought forth the man that had destroyed his physical being.but now sweet revenge at last. Now he would find the Ring and claim it as his own once more, and soon Middle Earth would know the rulings of Sauron.but first, in order to accomplish dominating this world, he would have to find his Ring of Power, and to achieve that, he would need to find the Fellowship.  
  
A/N: Sorry, that chapter was kind of an "I know this already!!!" type of thing, but don't worry, it gets funnier and more entertaining as it goes along. Please Review, since this is my very first fanfic. Thanks. 


	2. The Portal

A/N: Yeah, here is the second chapter! At last, it starts! And it starts with the Fellowship, too. Don't forget, this is STILL a LotR/HP fanfic, so don't worry. AND NO SLASHES!!! I still do not own a thing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Fellowship had found a clearing that would serve as a shelter as the evening grew. They put down their packs and started a small fire. It was still fairly light, but a wind had started from the west and now they were anxious to get some warmth. Sam was tending the fire as Aragorn gathered some more twigs and fallen branches to help the fire grow. The other members of the Fellowship huddled around the fire, and pulled their cloaks near them, with the exception of one.  
Frodo stood a distance away from his fellow companions, all eager to warm their stiff bodies from the day's wearisome hiking. He glanced back once more and then, quietly and unnoticed, slipped through the trees and bushes enclosing the clearing.  
He walked on through the dense forest surrounding him, looking for a spot in which he could sit and think undisturbed. He walked on a bit more and found the perfect spot: another clearing, although much smaller to the one they had made camp in, with a few trees and some boulders encircling it, as if to mark an area that someone could come back to. Frodo thought it odd, but he found himself walking towards it none-the-less. He climbed on top of one of the boulders and slid down into the very small, circular clearing. He waltzed over to one of the trees and sat down against it, his back resting on its trunk. He closed his eyes and began to think. It was only a few days ago since they had fled from the Mines of Moria, after having crossed the Bridge of Khazad-dum. It was there that Gandalf had met his fate, and whilst trying to face the Balrog as the Fellowship crossed the Bridge, the Bridge crumbled and the Balrog fell, taking Gandalf with him. There they had fallen into the black abyss, and the Fellowship had no choice but to go on, without Gandalf to lead them. Frodo sighed as he sadly thought over this. They were now headed to the realm of Lorien, the Elf haven, Aragorn had said, but how much further he could not tell. Frodo pondered over this as he opened his eyes, and gasped.  
  
In the clearing, only less than a foot away from him, a wall had formed, only it wasn't solid. It looked to be made of liquid, its murky form flowing about and looked as if mist were swirling about inside, blocking Frodo's trail of vision to the other side of the clearing. It was an oval- like shape, and the liquid wall ended at the tips of the line of the oval. Frodo edged to the side, careful not to touch it, and could see the rest of the clearing on the other side. The wall looked to be as thin as a leaf. Frodo continued to gaze transfixed at the wall, and he decided to head back to tell the others what he had found. He started to turn, but since there was only limited space in the clearing, his arm accidentally brushed against the wall of liquid, and he felt himself being pulled into it completely, and a rush of wind swept past his ears.  
  
A/N: Cliff! Yeah, sorry that was a long chapter, but I like describing things. Don't worry, I love to write action and humor and all that other good stuff too. So please, if you could spare the time, Review my story! I would appreciate it, thank you! 


	3. A New Place

A/N: The third chapter! Now you get to see what happens to Frodo, but will the Fellowship come after him? Does anybody? Who? Will the portal disappear before they can find him? All these questions will be answered in this chapter! .Still own nothing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Back in the clearing where the Fellowship had set up camp, they were going to get ready for a good nights sleep. They yawned and even though it was still a bit light out, went to retrieve their blankets from their packs.  
Sam looked around the clearing as he set down his blanket. He looked down again, but then his head shot straight back up.  
"Where's Frodo?" he asked the rest. They looked around the clearing as well, but Frodo they could not see.  
"Oh, no, he's wandered off!" exclaimed Aragorn, dropping his own blanket and heading towards the trees. But Sam ran up and stopped him.  
"No Strider, he couldn't have wandered very far, and we can't allow losing another leader of the Fellowship! I'll go."  
Aragorn looked down at the hobbit with a small look of surprise upon his face, but then it broke into a weary smile.  
"Of course, Sam, but find him soon," the Ranger replied. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, then back to Aragorn and Sam.  
"Can we come too?" they asked in unison, discarding their blankets and walking towards Sam. He sighed.  
"Well, if you must." The two young hobbits cheered and raced off into the trees, Sam shouting and taking off after them. Aragorn chuckled softly and picked up is blanket once again.  
"Do you think it wise, Dunadan?" asked Legolas from a low branch on one of the surrounding trees. (A/N: Elves like to be up in trees.but just to tell all you Legolas/Orlando Bloom lovers, I ain't one of them, {though I think he's a cool actor}, so sorry that there isn't really a lot of him in this story.)  
"They are fine; they will probably find Frodo and bring him back soon enough," Aragorn reassured his companion. Gimli grunted in agreement and Boromir nodded. "Oy! Merry.Pippin!" Sam shouted at his two comrades as he hurtled through the trees. He spotted them just ahead, waiting for him to catch up. When he finally reached them, he paused for a moment, catching some of his breath.  
"Don't.do that!" he told the youths sternly. They giggled.  
"'Course not, Sam!" replied Pippin.  
"Wouldn't think of it," Merry added. They were both grinning mischievously. Sam looked at them suspiciously before setting off again.  
Sooner or later they came across a circle of trees and boulders, encompassing a small clearing inside it. They scrambled across the boulders and gaped at what they saw:  
An oval-shaped wall, appearing to be made of water and mist, stood right in front of them. They stared at it.  
"What is that?" Sam asked feebly. Merry shook his head and Pippin merely shrugged. Sam leaned in for a closer look. He peeked around the wall and saw the other side of the small clearing, yet try as he might, through the wall he could not see, even though it was parchment thin. He looked back at Merry and Pippin and saw them inch closer.  
"Should we try to go through it? Maybe Frodo came upon this.thing.as well," Merry suggested. Sam nodded. Drawing a deep breath, he put his arm in through the wall.or at least he thought at first through the wall. He was plunged into the liquid form as he gave a yelp of surprise and grasped Merry's sleeve, who caught Pippin's, and all three of them rushed past sounds of howling wind.  
Frodo landed with a thump onto the ground covered with lightly dewed grass. He lifted his head up and found that it was night. He shakily brought himself up in a sitting position and rubbed his head as he looked around.  
He was sitting at the edge of what appeared to be a forest, but instead of the green and mossy one that he and the rest of the Fellowship were traveling through, this one was dark and misty, with an ominous feel to it. Frodo looked down at the grass.  
Where was he? Why was he here? Where were the others? Why was it dark already? As these questioned rushed through his head, he didn't notice the sound of footsteps in the distance. When he did, he quickly snapped his head up to see who was there.  
A big form of a man, who was hidden in the shadow of a small hut, strolled into view, a dog trotting at his side. Frodo, also hidden in the shadows of the forest, didn't bother to hide. He sat and watched as the large man sang quietly to himself, opened the door of the small hut, and he and the dog went inside, closing the door behind them.  
Frodo waited a few minutes. Soon, he saw smoke rise out of the chimney of the hut the man went into. He breathed a sigh of relief. He could have been spotted! Then, suddenly, he heard a crash and small yells right behind him and turned to see.Merry, Pippin, and Sam.  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok.THAT was a long chapter! But you see I must cover everything that there needs to be covered.=) So anyways, next chapter will be even cooler, and I hope to get some Reviews, especially from my friends. Right guys? Guys? Right guys?! GUYS?!?!? 


	4. Professor Albus Dumbledore

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Alright, here is the fourth chapter. I know, I left you off at a cliff..but at least now you get to see what happens! And yes, the man that Frodo saw was Hagrid. Here's five bucks to whoever got it right. Not! Hehe. Do I own anything? I don't think so.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Oy! You're crushing me, Pip!"  
"Well, get your feet out of my face, Merry!"  
"I can't because you're SITTING ON THEM!"  
"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU BE SILENT?!"  
Frodo blinked, unsure of what he saw, but when his eyelids came back up he still saw Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They were all jumbled up and piled on one another, and they had a hard time trying to get out of the entanglement.  
When they finally did, they took a look at Frodo, scanned around this new place, and did a classic movie double take.  
"FRODO!" they yelled as they flung themselves at the unexpected hobbit.  
"Where were you, Frodo?"  
"What has happened?"  
"What was that THING?!"  
"Enough, enough!" cried Frodo through the turmoil. They all ceased and sat down near him on the grass.  
"What happened?" asked Merry again.  
"I don't know, but we're in a different place than that forest we were in earlier." The three hobbits looked frightened.  
"But there could be orcs!"  
"Or something worse than orcs!"  
"What are we going to do?!" but then Pippin's cry of despair was cut off as they heard footsteps approaching. They all scrambled to their feet and turned to face the intruder, ready to run into the dark forest if necessary. But who they saw made their jaws drop.  
"Gandalf?!" Frodo cried as the tall, aged man drew closer and came to a stop in front of them. They could see a look of polite puzzlement on his wizened face.  
"No, I am sorry, but I do not know any Gandalfs.Nor am I a Gandalf, to put it at that."  
"Oh, then I am sorry," Frodo murmured.  
"Oh no, don't be! It is just a small mistake, and everybody makes mistakes sometime or other in their lifetime," the man said wisely. They could see a small smile behind his long, white beard. Frodo nodded and looked at the ground.  
"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but who are you?" Sam asked of the man.  
"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He indicated to somewhere behind him. "And you must be hobbits, am I correct in saying?"  
The four hobbits nodded their heads. The man nodded his head as well.  
"Very well, very well. If you will please follow me to my office, then I am sure that I can sort this mess out. Stay behind me, now," and the man named Dumbledore turned and walked in the opposite direction of the forest. The hobbits quickly looked at one another before following the tall man. Sam hesitated, but at once caught up to Frodo's side, keeping a very wary eye on this new stranger.  
  
A/N: Yay, they meet Dumbledore! Don't worry, they will meet Harry and all the other people too.Remember, this is Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. And yes, I have already read the fifth book twice. I will not forget a thing! Please take the time to send me a Review, and I would much appreciate it! Thanks again. 


	5. An Explanation

A/N: Here's le fifth chapter. I like to call it- the explanation chapter. Dumbledore explains what happened to the hobbits, and they get to go- wait, I don't want to ruin it for you, so read and enjoy! Oh yeah, does anybody think I own anything?  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
Thank you. ON WITH THE STORY!!! High ho Silver, away! Erm- nevermind.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As the man named Dumbledore and the four hobbits continued to walk along, into view came a magnificent castle, with glittering lights here and there coming from windows, and huge front doors soon stood in front of them as Dumbledore pushed them open. The hobbits warily stepped inside, and gasped at what they saw.  
A huge hall extended in front of their very feet, the floor covered in tiles that gleamed from some torchlight in the hall. Up ahead was a huge flight of marble stairs, with corridors leading off both ends at its head. When the hobbits turned to look at their side, four enormous hourglasses, two on either side of the door, stood with different colored sand in each.  
As they stood gaping at the hourglasses, they didn't notice Dumbledore walking up ahead of them towards the marble stairs. Frodo turned his head to see Dumbledore continuing to walk without them, nudged the others, and they quickly followed his trail.  
After they had climbed that first set of stairs came even more, and Pippin looked dismayed at having to climb several stairways in order to get to their destination, in which neither of them still knew.  
After what seemed to be the umpteenth flight of steps, they walked along a corridor and came to stop in front of a stone gargoyle. The hobbits looked at one another quizzically.  
"Fizzing Whizbee," said Dumbledore calmly. Frodo arched his eyebrows at him. Who or what was a Fizzing Whizbee? But then the stone gargoyle leaped aside, causing the hobbits to jump in surprise, and a slowly rotating set of spiral stairs sprawled upwards.  
"Not another flight of stairs!" Pippin moaned. But Dumbledore had lightly stepped on the moving stairway, and Frodo and the others followed suit.  
Soon they came upon a highly polished oak door, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin, and they walked up to it as Dumbledore pushed on the handle and opened the door. They all filed in and took a look around at this strange new place.  
There were odd silver instruments standing on tables that were whirring and emitting puffs of smoke. Many portraits of sleeping people covered the walls, and a desk stood in front of them with a high-backed chair. Behind the desk was a magnificent bird the size of a swan with red- and-gold plumage, its head under its wing, but as soon as the door closed behind the hobbits, the bird lifted its head and stared at the hobbits with beady black eyes. Dumbledore sat at the desk.  
"So, you are wondering how you got here, yes?" he asked them politely. They nodded.  
"Well, let me begin. I was pacing my office, as you are now standing in, and as I passed by my window, a very strange sight met my eyes. An oval- like shape of some peculiar substance had appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, that is the name of that forest in case you were wondering, and as I stared at it, a small figure of a person shot out of it and landed on the grass. Shortly afterwards, three more people came and landed beside the first. So, naturally, I came to inspect what was going on and I found you four." He stopped speaking and smiled at them.  
"Now, upon knowing you are hobbits, then my guess as to what that oval-shaped substance was was correct. You see, twice every 100 years, a portal appears in the space time continuum. In other words, a sort of gateway forms in the present time of the earth to some other time unknown. It just so happens that the other gateway had formed in your time, in which I make my guess is sometime around the third age of Middle Earth? After all, you are hobbits." They nodded again.  
"Well then, not to worry. Like I said before, the portal comes twice every 100 years, so I could summon another one to take you back to your own time, seeing as how there is no other portal before this one in this century. Until then, however, I'm afraid you have to stay here in our time."  
"But what about Strider? And the Fellowship? And what about the Ring?" The other three hobbits looked at Sam with a look of horror and anger on their faces. "Oops."  
Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Do not worry! I already know of your quest. As for the other members of your Fellowship, they will remain in the same time until you come back to Middle Earth, so it will be like no time passed at all."  
Frodo was about to demand how this man knew about the Fellowship, when a voice from above said,  
"What's all this then, Dumbledore? Guests at this time of night?"  
  
A/N: Ok, if you thought any of the other chapters were long, THIS one takes the cake! And to think that I was thinking of adding more! But no, you will have to wait until the next chapter, my dear readers! Also, there won't really be any of Aragorn and co., except for mentioning, because of the portal thing. Anywho, if you will please be so kind as to Review my story, I will thank you, on a count of I would like some comments or criticism on my writing, so please Review! 


	6. Adjustments

A/N: Hooray, the next chapter. I bet you can't guess who that voice was? Huh? Can ya? No? All well, sucks for you! Hehe. Do you finally read how they meet Harry and the rest? Uh- nope, in the next chapter you will. I don't want to make the chapters too long. So here's chapter 6! -Own nadda- Yet.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Pippin yelled in surprise and alarm and backed into Merry, who nearly lost his balance. Frodo looked around for the source of the voice, but he could see no one.  
"Yes Phineas, they are hobbits. They have had the misfortune of accidentally going through a portal in which they have arrived in our present time." Frodo looked up to where Dumbledore was directing his answer to the voice's question and found that one of the inhabitants of the portraits of people sleeping was- awake?!  
The man in the portrait looked down at the four hobbits with an odd look on his face. "Hmm. hobbits, you say? Well, they do look a bit odd."  
Odd! thought Frodo as he gaped at the portrait. A man is talking in a painting and he calls US odd?!  
"Wha-what is this type of magic?!" Sam blurted out. Was Dumbledore a wizard, like Gandalf?  
The man in the portrait gave him a look of confusion. "What, like he's never seen a talking picture before?"  
"Actually, Phineas," replied Dumbledore, "they haven't. And how silly was I not to say so- we are wizards. A bit different from the kind you are used to, I'm sure, but that is why this school is here. Hogwarts. It is to teach young wizards and witches how to use their skills and to teach them magic. I am sure you will find many oddities while staying at Hogwarts, like talking portraits, for instance." He sounded amused by this show of surprise towards magic, and his blue eyes twinkled behind their half-moon spectacles. The hobbits, unsure of what to do, merely nodded once more.  
"Humph, they don't even talk, how dull," the man in the portrait said in a boring manner, and he fell asleep once more.  
"Please excuse him. Sometimes he can be a bit touchy," Dumbledore assured them. He then got up from behind his desk and made his way towards them.  
"Now if you four are to be staying in Hogwarts, then we need to disguise you. You need to blend in with the other students." He pulled out a long, polished piece of wood from inside his robe. The hobbits looked at it with curiosity. Dumbledore then placed the tip of the piece of wood on top of Pippin's head and muttered, "Engorgio."  
Suddenly, Pippin started to slowly, inch by inch, grow taller. He yelled in panic and grabbed on to Merry, who was now obviously becoming shorter. Pippin stopped growing at the height of 5'8'', and the other hobbits looked at him with a look of awe on their faces. Pippin, who had covered his eyes during the growing process, looked between his fingers and down to his now shorter companions. He looked at himself and found that he was taller, and began to laugh as he examined his new, taller self.  
Dumbledore smiled at him before doing the same to Merry, who looked eager to be tall as well, then to Sam, who looked frightened, and then to Frodo, who looked pleased to find himself tall for the first time in his life. Dumbledore then went back to his desk and pulled out a box.  
"These are wands of different varieties, on account of you will have to attend classes during your stay, so let's just see if you have what it takes to become a wizard."  
They spent many minutes trying to find a wand that was right for them, and each one of the hobbits was thrilled to learn that they could perform magic.  
"Well I'm hardly surprised," Dumbledore informed them. "After all, you DO come from a magical and mysterious land." The hobbits nodded their agreement as they looked at their new wands fondly.  
"Well, now on to another matter," Dumbledore continued. "Which House should I put you in?" The hobbits, unsure of what he meant by "House," listened intently.  
"Hmm- well, I suppose you shall be placed into Gryffindor. After all, what you are doing, setting out on a quest and whatnot, surely counts as bravery. I shall put another dormitory in the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories, and that is where you four shall sleep. Understand?" They nodded their heads yet again. "Good. Now, I think I should put you lot into year five, merely because of what height I made you, and how old you look. I do not think you shall find it too hard, but you are lucky that you do not have to take O.W.L.s like the rest of the fifth years."  
The hobbits, not understanding this, merely glanced at one another as Dumbledore went on.  
"Now I shall discuss some facts about Hogwarts and the different classes you shall take, and then I will escort you up to Gryffindor Tower. But first," he walked towards the hobbits, extending his wand once more, "I will have to make an adjustment."  
He pointed the wand to each hobbit's pair of feet, and they watched in amazement as their feet shrank to normal size and became hair-less. Dumbledore then magiced four pairs of boots out of thin air, while saying to them,  
"Well, we don't want you to go running barefoot now do we?"  
  
A/N: Yay, the hobbits are finally tall!!! Even though I like the hobbit feet, it would be pretty bizarre to see someone with those kind of feet walking around! And because I forgot to put it in the chapter, Dumbledore also makes their ears normal, as well. I know, I know, I love the hobbit ears too- but we wouldn't want people thinking they're Vulcans or something! If you don't know what a Vulcan is, then don't bother to look it up. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Harry, Ron, and Hermione

A/N: Here's--------CHAPTER 7!!! Ok, yeah. So, do the four hobbits finally meet Harry and co.? Do they? DO THEY?!?! Yeah, I'm hyper. LIGHT HEADED! Ok, so--- Yes, they do! Whoohoo! Booya! Ok, so--- on with the show! Er, story! I think--- Oh, I do not, and never have, owned anything. I didn't. You can't blame me! I WAS FRAMED!!! *Ahem* Anyways, before we go to that little incident, let's continue, shall we?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Frodo felt the first rays of sunlight on his face coming through the window of their new dormitory. Dumbledore, or actually, PROFESSOR Dumbledore, had taken them to Gryffindor Tower last night after a long discussion of Hogwarts, and after they had marveled at the Common Room, they had headed upstairs to find that he had magiced another dormitory for them beside one that had a 5 on the door. (A/N: Guess whose!) Today they would start classes.  
Frodo yawned and jumped out of bed. Merry and Pippin were sleepily scratching their heads, and Sam was already up and dressed. They had been given new clothes: a Hogwarts uniform with black robes. After they had dressed, they all looked rather odd in their new outfits.  
Professor Dumbledore had informed them last night that in the morning they proceed to the Entrance Hall in which they had seen last night, and to go into a dining area called the Great Hall. There they would be fed and introduced to the students of Hogwarts.  
They opened the door to their dormitory and made their way to the Common Room. Thankfully, everyone was down at breakfast, so it was empty. They climbed out of the portrait hole (they had gotten quite a shock the previous night when the lady in the portrait asked them "password?") and walked down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.  
Once there, they quite easily found where they were supposed to go. A large hall was filled with four long tables, the House tables Professor Dumbledore had told them, and at the head of the Great Hall was another long table facing the students, the staff table, and they spotted Dumbledore seated at the middle. All of the students were busy eating their breakfast, and didn't even notice the four hob- I mean, "new students," as they made their way to the Gryffindor House table. They sat down at the very end, next to some other students, one with messy black hair and glasses. When they sat down, he looked curiously at them. "Are you in Gryffindor?" he asked them. "Because I've never seen you before." Merry, Pippin, and Sam looked to Frodo for an answer. "Uh- Yeah, we're in Gryffindor. We're new. We're, ah, staying for a while at Hogwarts," Frodo replied to the raven-haired boy. "Oh, Ok! I was just curious, that's all. Hey, you're the four that Dumbledore talked about earlier, huh?" "What?" "Oh right, you weren't here. Dumbledore told the school at the beginning of breakfast that there was going to be four new students in the fifth year, but that you wouldn't be staying. So that's you, right?" "Uh, yes. My name's Frodo Baggins, and this is Merry, Pippin, and Sam." He pointed to each one of his companions as he spoke. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter," the boy said extending his hand for Frodo to shake. The boy named Harry Potter then pointed to two people sitting across from him. "That's Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger, my best friends." "Oh stop it Harry, you're embarrassing us," teased the red-haired boy introduced as Ron. The girl, Hermione, however, said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. We're in our fifth year too. Are you staying for O.W.L.s at least before you go?" Frodo, still not knowing what the term "owls" meant, shook his head. "Oh, well that's too bad. Where did you go to school before?" "Hermione, stop asking them such boring questions!" "Well, RONALD, I was just trying to make conversation!" "Don't call me Ronald!" "RONALD, RONALD, RONALD-!" "ARGH! Would YOU like it if I called you Hermy?" "Don't call me that!" "Oh, ho! HERMY! HERMY! HERMY!" "RON!" "Don't mind them, they do this all the time," Harry reassured Frodo and his friends. "So, what do you have for your first class?" "Uh-" Frodo began as he fiddled in his new book-bag that he found in their dormitory that morning, and pulled out a schedule. Harry leaned over and looked at it. "Brilliant, you have the same schedule as us!" "Really?" Frodo asked in surprise. Wow, already they were making friends! It was sure easier to trust people in this world then back in Middle Earth.  
  
"Hey, we should get to our first class. History of Magic- why should we even learn it? It's not important, anyways." Hermione broke off her squabble with Ron and looked at Harry like he was not right in the head. "Harry, how could you say that? History of Magic is a fascinating subject, and if you would only just LISTEN during one of the classes-" "Hermione, he has a point. I agree with you, mate," Ron said full heartedly to Harry. Hermione huffed and got up. "Honestly- Well? Are you coming or not? We're going to be late if we don't leave now." The six of them got up from the table and they all hurried out of the Great Hall. Frodo thought he was going to have more fun here then in Middle Earth stuck with a boring quest.  
  
A/N: Hooray, hoorah, they meet the Dream Team. Alright, I won't call them that, cuz I don't like to refer to the three of them as that. Anyways, next chapter will be lessons! What fun! Please Review! 


	8. Day 1 At Hogwarts

A/N: Hehehe, I'm going to have fun with this chapter! The hobbits have their first ever lessons at Hogwarts! This will be entertaining. And it will be one of the longest chapters! Oh, and by the way, I don't really know what part of the book this part will be in, but it's after some stuff, and before- some other stuff. Oh, and this will most likely have OotP revealers, so if you haven't read it yet- READ IT! And I STILL own nothing! Can you believe that?!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam followed the three friends as they made their way along corridors and up stairways. At last, they halted before a door and Hermione opened it, revealing a classroom. They went in and sat at the desks, as the ghost form of Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard.  
Frodo and the rest of the hobbits jumped in surprise, and stared at the- was that the TEACHER?! Professor Dumbledore had mentioned that there was a ghost teacher, but- this was weird! Harry noticed the looks on the new students faces, and laughed quietly while saying to them,  
"That's probably the most exciting thing you'll ever see in History of Magic class. OW!" he yelped as Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs.  
It turned out that Harry and Ron were right about this class. Frodo felt his conscious self slipping away, and tuned out the dull voice of Professor Binns. It looked as if Pippin had already fallen asleep on his desk. After the class, Frodo had to be shaken a little by Harry and Pippin reawakened by Ron to go to the next class: Potions.  
As they walked down to the dungeons, Harry and Ron had miserable looks on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" Frodo asked them. Harry answered.  
"Potions. It is the WORST class you could possibly take in Hogwarts-"  
"Yeah, especially with that greasy-haired rat Snape teaching it," Ron added. They stopped in front of a dungeon door, where other Gryffindors stood on one side, while more students with a green emblem on their robes stood at another, glaring at the Gryffindors.  
"Who are those cheerful chaps?" Merry asked them.  
"Slytherins," Ron merely answered. He looked at one particular Slytherin while he said it, a pale boy with silver-blonde hair. He was talking animatedly to two other boys, these ones much larger and bulkier than the rest.  
"That's Draco Malfoy with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Stay clear of him, he's a no-good low-life snake!" Ron told them through gritted teeth. Just then, a man robed all in black with greasy black hair strolled up to the class and opened the door. The class filed inside and they chose their seats. Frodo and his friends followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the back of the room.  
"Today you shall be working on one of the potions we learned earlier this year: The Drought of Peace." The man said from the front of the room in a cold voice. "You need to carefully study all potions we have covered, since your O.W.L.s are coming up. The instructions are on the board, ingredients in the cupboards." With that, the students began to start their process of their potions.  
Frodo and his friends had some difficulty with making their potions, as they had never done this before, but Sam got used to it after a while. "After all," he had said, "It's just like cooking!"  
Hermione had to help the rest of them and instruct them on the ingredients. Pippin wasn't too keen on touching many of them, but reluctantly applied them to the mix. After the class, they had all done fairly well, for their first try.  
After Potions was lunch, followed immediately by Divination. Although Hermione had a different class, Arithmancy, Harry assured Frodo and the others that they would see her again in their next class.  
They all went to the North Tower, and once there they climbed a silver ladder leading through a trapdoor. Once inside, Frodo coughed. The air was so- thick- here, and so stuffy! There was even a low-burning, sickly-scented fire in the hearth behind a desk. They made their way to two spindly-legged tables in the corner, and the rest of the class took their seats as well. Frodo was wondering where the teacher was when a voice behind him made him start. "Good day, class," said the misty, dreamy sounding voice. Frodo turned around and saw a thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering slightly with strings of beads, and Frodo was reminded of an insect, with glasses that magnified her eyes. She made her way to the front of the class. "That's Professor Trelawney. She thinks she has the "inner eye," but she's really just an old fraud," Harry told them. They nodded and looked at the woman again, now addressing the class. "As we have been studying, you will now open your copies of The Dream Oracle, and you will be interpreting your dream last night to your partner. I hope you have been writing in your dream journal. Carry on." And with that, she sat at her desk, watching as the students flipped to a certain page of the battered, leather-bound books on each table. Harry paired up with Ron, Frodo with Sam, and Merry with Pippin. The hobbits, unsure of what to do, started rambling on about dreams they might have had while the other listened. The looked through the books, and read some of the pages, but they understood nothing of what it was saying. "'Dream interpretation'? 'The Seeing Eye'? What is this stuff?" Merry asked a very bored Pippin. "I don't know, I'm a hobbit, not a wizard! But boy, if Gandalf could see us now, Merry!" And they both started laughing. That class couldn't have been longer. They trudged down to the last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and they found Hermione waiting for them at the door. "Come on," she sighed in a reluctant voice, "Otherwise Umbridge will give us detention." Harry shuddered. "Umbridge?" asked Frodo. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She's from the ministry, can you believe that? Anyways, she's a vile, horrible woman who-" "Uh, Hermione? Let's go in, shall we?" Ron asked timidly. "What? Oh, yes, of course." They went in and had a seat. The teacher, Professor Umbridge, was already sitting at her desk. Frodo thought she looked like a giant toad. "Good afternoon, class," she replied in a falsely sweet voice. "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class murmured in reply. She turned her gaze over to Frodo and his three companions. "You must be the new students, am I correct?" she asked them. They nodded. "Well, when I say 'Good afternoon, class," YOU reply, 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Let's hear you say that. Together, now. Good afternoon, class." "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," everybody replied again. "That's better. Now, wands away, and turn to chapter fifteen in 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk." They just sat there, reading that blasted book for the whole class. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang for the end of class, the last one of the day, and they made their way downstairs into the Great Hall for dinner. "That woman was boring," Pippin told them, while heaping an endless amount of food on his plate. "There was something I didn't like about her," Frodo added. "Of course! She's a heartless windbag!" Ron informed them. They laughed and ate their dinner, forgetting about Umbridge. After dinner, they headed up to Gryffindor Tower, gave the password to the portrait of the fat lady, ("Mimbulus mimbletonia"), and climbed into the Common Room. They sat back in the seats around the fire, and took out the homework they needed to complete. Frodo and the others needed a LOT of help from Hermione, while Fred and George, the Weasley twins, started a commotion on the other side of the Common Room. "Skiving Snackboxes, only two Sickles each! Here's a Nosebleed Nougat!" one of them said, while the other ate a small bit of something. Instantly, he started to get a nosebleed, while the crowd "oohed." He ate the other half of the thing he had eaten, and any trace of a nosebleed was gone. The crowd cheered as the twins posed. "Wow! That was something!" Merry stated. "Who are those chaps?" "My brothers, Fred and George Weasley," Ron informed them. "They say they're going to open a joke shop once they're out of Hogwarts. It's their final year here, so, they started inventing all of these hilarious things that aren't that bad, to tell you the truth." Hermione shot him a look. "Ron! We're Prefects! How could you say that? They were testing it on students!" "Yeah, but you gotta admit Hermione, it's bloody brilliant." Hermione just "humph!"-ed and went back to her work. After a while, Merry and Pippin decided to go over and talk to Fred and George, who talked late into the night, sharing jokes and the occasional burst of laughter. Soon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said that they were going to bed. Frodo and Sam, shortly followed by Merry and Pippin, climbed up to their dormitory to get ready for bed. "Today was fun!" Pippin exclaimed as he jumped onto his four-poster bed. "Yes, but it was tiring, though!" Sam said as he rested his head on a pillow. Frodo, already in bed, smiled. He wondered what Gandalf would say if he was here to see this- but no. Gandalf was gone. At least now, in the future, there were wizards who would carry on the legacy. And with that, Frodo fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Oh, jeez! Phew! THAT was a LONG chapter! One of the longest in this story, I bet! Anyways, that was only Day 1, with only half of the classes. Oh boy. If you can, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will be thrilled. Thank you! 


	9. More Classes

A/N: Chapter 9 is here, spreading peace and- oh wait, maybe not. Nevermind. Anyways, here is the arrival of chapter 9, Day 2 at Hogwarts. The hobbits meet Hagrid! Yay! So sit back, relax, and- read. I guess. Ah yes, do not own anything. Or do I? Hahahaha!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning, the hobbits were all eager to get down to breakfast and to their next classes. Now they would finally have a chance of doing magic!  
The four of them sat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Pippin literally poured the food on his plate, and Merry was already digging in. The two of them loved all this new food that they didn't have in Middle Earth, and they wanted to take the opportunity to eat as much of it as possible.  
"Honestly, I've never seen anyone eat as much as you do, not even Ron!" Hermione told them as they stuffed their faces.  
"Yeah, you really- Hey, wait a minute Hermione! I don't eat THAT much!"  
"Well anyways, I suggest we get to Charms. Coming?" she asked them as she got up from the table. They all followed suit, Pippin looking glum about leaving the food behind. He quickly looked around and sneaked an apple off the table into his pocket.  
They now headed to another classroom, and took their seats as a tiny person, shorter than a hobbit even, stood upon a stack of books.  
"Good morning, class!" he said in a squeaky voice. "Today we shall be reviewing the Silencio spell. You shall all receive a frog or a raven to practice on. Mr. Thomas, if you shall hand out the frogs?"  
They waited as they each received a frog or raven. Frodo looked curiously at his raven. "What are we supposed to do?"  
"You have to perform the spell, of course!" Hermione instructed them matter-of-factly.  
"Uh, how do we do that?"  
"Like this." Hermione pointed her wand at Sam's frog, said "Silencio!" and his frog suddenly stopped croaking. Sam looked at the frog in amazement.  
"Now you try," she told Frodo. He pulled out his own wand, and pointed it at his raven. "Silencio?" he said unsurely. The raven only looked at him and emitted a loud "Caw!" Frodo looked disappointed.  
"Don't worry, just practice it!" Hermione reassured him. They heard Ron talking to Harry next to them.  
"He's not stupid, he knows she nearly got him. Silencio!" The large raven in front of him let out a derisive caw. "Silencio, SILENCIO!" he cried.  
"It's the way you're moving your wand," said Hermione, "You don't want to wave it, it's more of a sharp jab."  
"Ravens are harder than frogs," said Ron through clenched teeth.  
"Fine, let's swap," said Hermione as she seized Ron's raven and replaced it with her frog. "Sliencio!" The raven continued to open and close its beak, but no sound came out.  
"Very good, Ms. Granger, now let's see Mr. Weasley try!" came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick.  
"Wha-? Oh, Ok. Er, Silencio!" But Ron jabbed at the bullfrog so sharply that his wand poked it in the eye, as it gave a rather loud croak and jumped off the desk. His ears started to turn red as the rest of them laughed.  
The next class was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress to the school and also Head of Gryffindor House, spent the first 15-20 minutes talking about O.W.L.s. Frodo, now finally knowing what that meant, listened intently as she described it. This O.W.L. stuff sounded hard. Good thing he didn't have to do it!  
During that class, they tried as hard as they could to vanish a snail. Merry and Pippin were having the time of their lives with turning their snails different colors, Frodo continually needed Hermione's help, and Sam was just at a complete loss. After the class Ron said hopefully that he thought his snail looked a bit paler, but Harry just looked at him with pity.  
After a quick lunch, they headed down to the grounds for their Care of Magical Creatures class. As they walked down from the castle, a small hut came into view, the very hut that Frodo had seen the night he was thrust through the portal, and standing in front of the hut was the huge man he had also seen.  
As the hobbits looked up at the man with a look of awe on their faces, they felt like they were back to their own height.  
"All righ', Harry? Ron? Hermione?" asked the man with a gruff yet kind voice.  
"Hello, Hagrid," replied all three in unison.  
"So, who are yer friends we got here?" he asked them, looking down at the four new students with beetle-black eyes. They now noticed that he had many cuts on his face, and he had a black eye as well.  
"Hagrid, this if Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry," Harry said, introducing each of them to the giant man named Hagrid.  
"Nice ter meet yeh," replied Hagrid, as the rest of the students came down to the hut. Frodo noticed that the Slytherin students, like Malfoy, were among them.  
The class spent the whole time looking at creatures called bowtruckles, little creatures that looked like sticks, but with eyes and razor-sharp claws.  
After Care of Magical Creatures, they went to a section outside the castle with many greenhouses, and entered one of them to find many strange and erotic plants. This was Herbology, the class where you learned about plants and how to take care of them. Sam easily said that this was his favorite class.  
After Herbology, they went up to the castle for dinner. Merry and Pippin rushed yet again to the table, choosing many varieties of food. Fred and George, who quite liked these two new students, sat next to them as the rest joined them. Fred was talking to Merry and Pippin, who listened intently.  
"You like food, don't you? Yeah, the food at Hogwarts is great. Want us to tell you where you can get more?"  
Pippin put down his fork and leaned in closer. Merry looked at Fred with a look of excitement on his face.  
"Well, I can tell you how to get down to the kitchens, if you like. The house elves there will give you ANYTHING you ask for! Just name it, and they'll hand you a roasted ox!" Everybody laughed at this, but Frodo looked interested in what Fred was saying.  
"You mean elves work? In kitchens?"  
"House elves, actually," George informed him. Frodo looked down at his plate and wondered what house elves looked like. Were they like the Elves he knew? He snapped out of thoughts to hear what Fred was now saying.  
"Anyways, you go down to the corridor with paintings of food, right? And then you see one at the end with a bowl of fruit. You just reach out, tickle the pear, and it becomes a doorknob. You open the hidden door, and there's food for you're content!" finished Fred with a flourish of his hand.  
Merry and Pippin exchanged looks of excitement and joy. They would've leapt off the table and ran out of the Great Hall, if Frodo and Sam had not restrained them.  
"Honestly, why must you encourage them?" Hermione asked Fred and George. "I think that we should protect the house elves rights, not torture them by bringing in these two!"  
"Hermione, you aren't going to start that 'spew' thing again are you?" Harry groaned.  
"No, but I want the house elves to be happy! That's why I'm making them those hats!"  
"Hermione, give it a rest," Fred told her as he thoughtfully chewed on a roll. She gave him a look before continuing her own dinner.  
  
When they got to the Common Room, Harry and Ron started to play wizards chess. Frodo and Sam watched in awe as Harry's knight was smashed by Ron's queen.  
"Ha! Take that!" Ron shouted in triumph.  
"Why do YOU always have to win, huh?" Harry asked him as he moved his bishop forward.  
Merry and Pippin were talking to Fred and George again, and Hermione was studying. Soon, Hermione said she would call it a night, and Harry and Ron followed this example. The next day was Saturday, Harry told them, and they were going to go into Hogsmeade, whatever that was. They said their goodnights and Frodo and the rest went to bed as well.  
This is quite fun, Frodo thought as he drifted into sleep. I just wish we could stay longer.  
  
A/N: Hehehe, they meet Hagrid. Woah, what would happen if they were their normal size when they met him? He must've REALLY looked like a giant! Anyways, I know that some of the stuff I put in the story are a bit switched around from the order of the book, BUT DON'T QUESTION IT! I got a little confused at first, so I'm sorry if this is not PERFECT. All the rest of the stuff is correct, though. Look it up, see if it is! Go on! Uh, please send plenty Reviews, and I'll put the next chapter up. Thank you! 


	10. A Trip to Hogsmeade

A/N: Chapter 10 is up, and thank you to all of my wonderful Reviewers. Especially Sakura123, who has Reviewed me 5-6 times so far! I hope for even more! Now, a day at Hogsmeade, what fun! But also, this DOES REVEAL some OotP stuff. This is just a laid-back type of chapter, relaxing. They'll need it. Anyways, read on! Do I own anything? Huh? Do I? -No. Ah, carry on.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sam roused Frodo from a peaceful slumber, and found that Merry and Pippin had already gone down to the Common Room. Frodo hastily got up and a few minutes later they both headed down the staircase.  
As soon as they stepped onto the scarlet-colored carpeting of the Common Room, they knew the reason for Merry and Pippin's early departure.  
They were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off with Fred and George, shaking with mirth. All around them were students- er, WERE they students? Yes, students who had fallen victim to the four trouble- makers' prank.  
There were large birds- wait, birds?! Canaries, with molting yellow feathers to reveal shocked and confused Gryffindor students underneath, and others with their tongues- those WERE tongues, right?- that were MUCH bigger than they were supposed to be! The poor students were gagging on their inflating tongues, as Fred and George walked around to give the antidote to their victims.  
"What is this about?!" asked Sam in wonder and confusion.  
"It's- it's Ton-Tongue Toffee, and Canary Creams!" Fred managed to say through his laughing.  
"Ton- Canary- What?!"  
"Ton-Tongue Toffee, makes your tongue grow to an enormous state, and Canary Creams, THAT makes you- well, basically turn into a large canary," said the voice of one Hermione Granger as she descended the steps of the Girl's Dormitories, crossing her arms in front her as she looked at the no longer laughing boys. She raised an eyebrow at them as even more students molted from a canary to a human again.  
"Uh, we were just, ah, George?"  
"Er, yeah, we were just, on- our way out," said George as the twins slowly backed away to the portrait hole. They turned as soon as they reached it and ran flat out of the Common Room. Hermione shook her head as Merry and Pippin gathered themselves off the floor. She strolled over to them and looked at them sternly and severely.  
"Uh, just having a little fun?" Merry asked timidly. Pippin gulped.  
"You are not, repeat, NOT supposed to test Fred and George's inventions on the students!" Hermione snapped.  
"But we didn't-"  
"It was their idea!"  
"We just watched, it was funny!"  
"We can't help it if we watch!"  
Hermione merely sighed as she looked at the molted, yellow feathers all over the floor, almost completely hiding the color of the carpet. Everyone had turned back into a normal student, and no 6 foot-long tongues or huge canaries were to be seen. She then shook her head, took out her wand, and muttered,  
"Scourgify!" The feathers instantly vanished.  
"The next time I ever see Fred and George do that again, I'll- I'll- I'll write to their mother about what they're doing!" Hermione fumed.  
Harry and Ron came down the stairs of the Boy's Dormitories, completely devoid of any knowledge of the past 20 minutes, as Ron said to them,  
"So, let's all have breakfast, shall we?"  
  
They all left the Great Hall after a satisfying breakfast, and they made their way to the oak front doors of the school, where many other students were lined up in front of Filch, the caretaker, as he read off their names from a long sheet of parchment. Mrs. Norris, his cat, was sitting quietly next to him, fixating her eyes upon the students as they headed out the door.  
"Oh wait, I forgot to ask you," Harry began to say as he turned to Frodo and the rest of the new students, now already in line. "You do have permission to go into Hogsmeade, right?"  
"Er-" started Frodo, but just then they had reached Filch at the doors. He stared at the new students with a hard look, and asked,  
"So, you have permission? Or not?"  
Frodo stammered. Did he have permission? Permission from who? Why did he need permission to go out of the castle? But just as he was about to ask this, someone cleared his throat behind them. They turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, smiling contently at them. He had just exited the Great Hall.  
"They have my permission, Argus."  
"Well, be off with you then!" yelled a surly-looking Filch. Mrs. Norris stared at Frodo as he hurriedly stepped out into the bright sunshine.  
Shortly afterwards, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up with the hobbits outside, and they turned in the direction of Hogsmeade. Hermione, having read many books, told them all the extent of her knowledge on the only muggle-free wizarding town in Britain. They simply nodded and added a "really?" or an "imagine that-" as she droned on. Eventually, they reached the village and found themselves on the main road. The hobbits looked around in fascination. There were so many buildings-  
"So where should we head first?" Ron asked them.  
"Zonko's?" suggested Harry.  
"What's a 'Zonkos'?" Frodo questioned intently. There were so many things in this world in which he didn't understand.  
"Zonko's, it's a joke shop. They have all types of stuff," Ron informed them. They nodded, but since they still looked like they didn't understand, he hastily added, "Come on, we'll take you."  
They made their way down the main road, and soon came upon a building with the large sign "Zonko's Joke Shop," swinging in front of it. They entered and Ron and Harry were eager to show them everything.  
Well, needless to say, the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, were thrilled. There were many varieties of different items such as Dungbombs, fanged Frisbees, Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks. Harry and Ron bought many things, as the hobbits looked at the other merchandise. It was only after they had been in there for a good 40 minutes that Hermione had to drag them back out.  
"Alright, now we go to Honeydukes, I need to get some more Sugar Quills," Ron stated happily.  
"And Honeydukes is-?" began Merry, but Harry gave the explanation.  
"A sweet shop. It has all the candy you can think of! If you liked Zonko's, you'll love Honeydukes."  
So they walked eagerly up the road until they found themselves standing in front of the shop. They filed in and the hobbits gaped. So many sweets!  
"You should try the Fizzing Whizbees!" Harry told them.  
"Naw, Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans!" Ron argued.  
"But what about the levitating sherbet balls?"  
"And Droobles Best Blowing Gum?"  
"Alright, alright!" cut in Hermione from the two boys' rampaging. "Stop before you name every sweet in this store! Just show them all the different sweets, and then we can head down to the Three Broomsticks."  
And so they did. Harry and Ron once again showed them everything in the store, and once again the hobbits were intrigued; they found themselves immersed in the array of toffees, nougats, and everything else there was. Ron bought his Sugar Quills (and quite a few other sweets as well) and Harry purchased his own small hill of candy.  
As soon as they were done with that, they headed in the direction Hermione had pointed out, to the Three Broomsticks, a local pub in Hogsmeade. Frodo and the hobbits were delighted to hear this.  
When they entered the pub, they saw right away that it was crowded with many people. They squeezed their way through the hubbub and finally found a table. Harry went to order the drinks. He soon came back, with Frodo's help, carrying several foaming tankards.  
The hobbits, unsure of what this beverage was, took nice, long droughts.  
"What is this?" asked Sam, a content look on his face as he set his tankard down.  
"Butterbeer," replied Harry simply. The hobbits, liking the sound of this stuff being some sort of beer, drank happily away.  
"So, do you four like Quidditch?" Harry asked them.  
"What's Qui- uh- what you said?" asked Pippin.  
"You mean you don't know what Quidditch is?!" Ron yelped, almost upsetting his tankard.  
"Ron, just because you and all the other boys are obsessed with that sport doesn't mean that everyone has to be," stated Hermione.  
"I didn't say THAT, but to not even have HEARD of Quidditch?! That's just- just-"  
"Will you tell us about it, then?" asked Frodo. Yet one more thing in which he had never heard of in his life.  
Ron settled down again, as Harry smiled and started to teach them the rules of Quidditch. It turns out that there were seven players on a team: a Keeper, who defended the three large goal posts on either end of a Quidditch field, three Chasers, who tried to score goals with a red ball the size of a soccer ball called a Quaffle, two Beaters, who protected their team members from heavy, dangerous balls called Bludgers, and a Seeker, whose only job during the game was to search and catch a small, gold-colored, winged ball called the Snitch. When the Seeker caught the Snitch, the game was over. Whatever team who had the most points won.  
On the Gryffindor House team, Ron was made the Keeper this year, and his two brothers the twins were the Beaters and Harry was the Seeker. But it turned out, however, that Professor Umbridge, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Frodo had a bad feeling about, had given Fred, George, and even Harry a lifetime ban after one of the Quidditch games of the year, when a little incident concerning Draco Malfoy had made Umbridge, who turned out to be something called the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, (which meant she had a certain authority over the students), ban them from the team. And so, there forth, they were banned from Quidditch. But Harry had told them not to feel bad for him, because as Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had told him, the ban applied to them only when Umbridge was at Hogwarts, and they reassured the new students that Umbridge wouldn't be around for long. Or so they hoped.  
  
After a LONG discussion of Quidditch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with the four hobbits decided they ought to go back to the castle, on account of they had homework to catch up on. Harry and Ron muttered angrily about this, but Frodo couldn't have had a better time today. He didn't care if he had homework to do also, (and that Hermione had to help him yet again), but he had found a place in which he could be happy. Where he didn't have to care about the Ring, or the Fellowship, or Sauron-  
  
Where he would stay.  
  
A/N: Ooh, suspense! Well, this adds some drama! I'm not too keen on drama myself, but- I do like suspense. I'll work as fast as I can to complete the next chapter, so in the meantime, please Review! I don't even care if it's criticism, I like to know what I'm doing wrong. So, if you have one minute to write down a Review, please do so for me! Thanks again! 


	11. Of House Elves and New Friends

A/N: Chapter 11, another chapter in the endless flow of chapters that- er, maybe not. THANK YOU SO MUCH for your WONDERFUL Reviews! I love coming on and seeing that I have more and more Reviews to read! Thank you whatica, for your long Review, and Sakura123 for writing even more! Also to Nikki1, I think your story is great. Anyways, here is chapter 11. Own anything? Uh- maybe- let me check--- No, I do not.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Merry slowly inched forward along the corridor, turning his head both ways to make sure no one was coming. He looked behind them and saw that Pippin was staring at a picture. Merry sighed exasperatedly and walked back to retrieve his friend.  
"Come on, we're almost there," he said to him, as he tugged hard on his arm. Pippin tore his gaze away from the picture and walked once again by Merry's side.  
It was late on Sunday afternoon, and the two hobbits were now walking along a corridor, the walls lined with portraits of food. They wondered whether Fred and George were right about the kitchens-  
Pippin sighed. Merry shook his head.  
"Just a little while longer! I'm sure it's there!" Merry reassured him. Just then, he ran into a wall at the end of the corridor. He stumbled backwards and looked at the wall, rubbing his head as he did.  
On the wall was a portrait of a bowl of fruit.  
"This is it, Pippin! Fred and George weren't lying."  
"Let's see if we can get in," suggested Pippin excitedly.  
Merry extended his hand to the green pear to side of the bowl. He exchanged a look with Pippin before he tickled the pear with one finger. For a moment nothing happened. Pippin opened his mouth to say something, but he yelped and stepped back as the portrait opened to reveal an opening in the wall. Merry smiled defiantly at Pippin and walked through the opening, Pippin at his heals.  
They entered the room beyond the entrance and gaped. Were these ELVES?! How could these be elves!? They were short little things, and had large, bat-like ears and bulging eyes the sizes of tennis balls.  
They were walking around, carrying pots, pans, and- FOOD! Merry and Pippin, though, had no idea what to do, but at that moment a house elf walked up to them and gave them a toothy smile.  
"Hello sirs," he said to them. "How may we be helping you?"  
Pippin glanced at Merry and said in reply, "Ah, you don't have any food to spare, do you?"  
The house elf looked up at him with huge green eyes above his long, thin nose. He then nodded, causing his ears to flap.  
"Yes we does sirs, if you will please follow Dobby?"  
"Dobby? Is that your name?" Merry asked him.  
"It is sirs, and you are friends of Harry Potter, are you not?"  
Merry and Pippin nodded. The house elf beamed at them.  
"Then any friend of Harry Potter is a friend to Dobby. Come in, sirs."  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other in an excited way and followed Dobby into the kitchen.  
  
Frodo and Sam were strolling leisurely down the corridors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to be somewhere else, but they said they'd be in the Common Room around five, so the hobbits had decided to take a good look around Hogwarts.  
They were going down a flight of stairs when Sam, who was ahead of Frodo, sunk down into the trick step that the students avoided. His leg sunk into it, and he yelped for Frodo to get him out.  
"Hold on, Sam," Frodo reassured his companion. Frodo tugged and heaved and pulled, but tried as he might, he couldn't get Sam unstuck. "Sam, you haven't been eating too much of the Hogwarts food, have you?" Frodo asked him miserably. But just then, a boy with dark hair and a round face appeared from around the corner at the bottom of the staircase. They had seen that boy before; he was a Gryffindor as well. What was his name- Neville?  
"Hey, uh, Neville?" Frodo called out. The boy looked up at him, and then switched his gaze to Sam, who was still sinking even further into the step. Neville's eyes widened as he raced up the stair, and began to help Frodo pull out Sam. With his help, they both dragged Sam away from the step.  
"Thanks," said Frodo.  
"No problem, I do that all the time. Get stuck, I mean," replied a slightly out-of-breath Neville.  
"We haven't really been introduced properly, have we?" asked Frodo.  
"No, I guess not."  
"Well, I'm Frodo Baggins, and here is Sam Gamgee." Sam waved his hand.  
"I'm Neville Longbottom," said Neville as they shook hands. "Well, I'm going to the Common Room, so I guess I'll see u later."  
"Hey, what time is it?" asked Frodo as Neville started to walk away. He looked down at his watch.  
"Uh, around 5:00."  
"Oh great, the others should be back by now. Let's go, Sam."  
And so all three of them walked towards Gryffindor Tower, talking along the way.  
"Yeah, I've never really been good at anything, except for Herbology," Neville told them.  
"You like that class too?" Sam asked him. Neville nodded.  
"It's the only class I'm good at."  
Sam and Neville talked about the different plants in Herbology, and soon they came upon the portrait of the fat lady. They said the password and climbed into the Common Room.  
Merry and Pippin were already there, clutching their stomachs and groaning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting next to them, and looked up when Frodo and Sam came to join them after saying goodbye to Neville.  
"So, what did you do while we were gone?" Hermione asked them. Merry and Pippin didn't answer, but Frodo told them about Sam getting caught in the trick step and having Neville rescue him. They laughed at this, and Sam blushed slightly.  
"So what about you two?" Ron asked Merry and Pippin. "Where'd you go?"  
"Uh- places," Pippin responded, looking up at the ceiling. "That- had lots of food."  
"You didn't go into the kitchens, did you?" Hermione asked them sternly. They gulped.  
"Uh- yes?"  
Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Fred and George have had too big an influence on you two."  
"No," replied Frodo, "they were like that to begin with."  
At this Ron and Harry snorted, but Hermione shook her head and went back to the book she was reading.  
"So, how did you and Neville get along?" Harry asked Frodo.  
"He was nice. A bit clumsy, though, as he tripped a lot and landed on a suit of amour. He and Sam have something in common, though."  
"Oh? And what's that?" Hermione asked from behind her book.  
"They both like plants. Er- Herbology."  
"Poor Neville," Ron said sadly. "That's the only class he's good at."  
Harry cleared his throat. "Well, I say we should go down to dinner, because I'm starving," he stated, changing the subject.  
Merry and Pippin groaned.  
  
A/N: Hehe! New friends, new friends. Yes, this is like the previous chapter, I know, but I really wanted Merry and Pippin to go to the kitchens and meet Dobby, and then I also wanted Sam to meet Neville. They have something in common- that's funny! Anyways, the next chapter will be more interesting than this one, so stay tuned! Also, please Review, and then I'll post up the next chapter VERY soon if you send lots! Thanks! 


	12. Encounters

A/N: Mae Govanen, my kind Reviewers! (And those of you who just read the story but don't BOTHER with Reviewing) I AM SO HAPPY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I can't believe I have 18 already! But then again, I DO have 11 chapters! And here's the 12th! It's not as laid- back as the past two or so. Anyways, READ THE CHAPTER!!! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!?!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was Monday morning, and that meant another week of lessons. The four hobbits had quite improved, actually, and they were getting the hang of being wizards.  
  
After breakfast, they all headed up to History of Magic taught by Professor Binns. Merry and Pippin looked sulky.  
  
"What's the matter, you two?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"We don't like this class," Pippin whined.  
  
"Much too boring," Merry added. Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione started to give them a quick lecture on the 'importance of knowing one's wizarding past.'  
  
"Oh, yeah? What's so great about it?" Pippin murmured as they entered the classroom, Hermione ending her lecture. They took their seats as Professor Binns soared through the chalkboard.  
  
Frodo rested his head in his hand as the droning voice of the ghost-teacher took hold of him and sent him into a dream.  
  
He was walking in the Shire, and everything was easy and the sun was shining through the leaves of the great trees surrounding him. He walked down the path a little ways and stopped in front of Bag End, his home. He climbed up the garden path and opened the green, round door.  
Inside, everything was disordered and a complete mess. Tables were upside down, papers littered the house, and books and paintings and chairs and who knew what else was strewn across the floor. Everything was in disarray. Suddenly, Frodo heard a cold voice behind him:  
  
"Come home, Halfling? Now perhaps I can finish you and claim what is mine-"  
  
Frodo turned around and saw a great, red, fiery eye, with a slit for its pupil. It filled Frodo's vision; he could see nothing else except for that hideous eye-  
  
Frodo felt himself being shaken by Harry.  
"Wake up! We're going to be late for Potions!"  
Frodo jumped out of his seat as he quickly followed Harry out the door to the classroom, trying to get the image of his dream out of his mind.  
  
In Potions, they had been assigned yet another difficult potion by Professor Snape, and one had to follow the instructions carefully in order to get it done right. Sam and Hermione had no trouble at all, Ron, Merry, and Pippin were managing, but Harry and Frodo had no luck whatsoever.  
  
"Your potion should now be a thick green color," Snape informed the class. Frodo looked over at Harry's potion, which was a bright crimson, and then examined at his own, which alas was turquoise.  
  
He frowned as he added another ingredient, unaware of the warning of how much to put in, and suddenly a loud BANG and a rather large puff of smoke emitted from his cauldron. He coughed, and looked up in time to see Professor Snape make his way towards him.  
  
"Well, well, well- what do we have here? The new students, I suppose?" he asked the four. They nodded. Every student in the class was staring at them.  
  
Snape skeptically examined Frodo's potion. He looked back at the hobbit with cold, dark eyes.  
  
"What is that supposed to be?" he asked Frodo.  
  
"Well," replied Frodo, in what he thought was politeness, "it is supposed to be the potion you assigned to us, is it not?"  
  
Snape looked evilly at him. "But it is not the appropriate color and reacted differently then the REAL potion was supposed to do, which was to emit yellow sparks. Did it emit yellow sparks?"  
  
Frodo glared at him; he did not like this man. Now he saw why Ron, Harry, and the other Gryffindors hated him so much.  
  
"No, it did not," said Frodo through clenched teeth. "But I will be sure it does next time, on my account. I wouldn't want you to explain to me again that I have made one careless mistake. Or do you just like to manipulate your students for your enjoyment?"  
  
Snape, slightly taken aback, growled softly for only Frodo to hear, "I will NOT be talked to in that way! 20 points from Gryffindor! And it is not my own fault if you are just as bad as Potter here," Snape added with a murderous look in Harry's direction. He glanced one last time at Frodo before stalking off to pester Neville.  
  
At lunch in the Great Hall, all the Gryffindors who were present at Potions class congratulated Frodo on his stand-up to the awful teacher. Frodo only half-heartedly thanked them, as he sat down to eat his lunch. Harry, who had seen this, asked,  
  
"Why so glum? You just told Snape to back off!"  
  
"It was brilliant!" Ron added cheerfully. Frodo sighed.  
  
"But I lost our House 20 points. And I didn't 'tell him off,' I just merely stated that he should be more understanding of his student's faults, everyone makes a mistake sometime in their life." Frodo paused. He had heard that before. But where? He shook his head as Hermione started talking.  
  
"That is exactly what I think, Frodo!" stated a shocked Hermione. "I thought no one else would ever understand that! See, Ron?" She rounded on her unexpected victim.  
  
"Wha-?" he said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Snape's not just there to make your life miserable," Hermione continued, unaware of Ron's bad manners. "He just needs to- lighten up a bit. He probably takes personal things out on us. It's probably not his fault."  
  
Ron and Harry stared at her. She went back to her food, blushing slightly. "Well, it could be true-"  
  
Another class of Divination passed slowly. VERY slowly. The hobbits, including Ron and Harry, thought this class was a waste of time.  
  
"Maybe we should have done what Hermione did," Harry told Ron as they sat and flipped through The Dream Oracle.  
  
"You mean high-tail it out of here?" Ron replied.  
  
"Yep. But I guess it's too late now-"  
  
"Yeah, probably-" And they spent the rest of the class trying to interpret their dreams. Frodo, on the other hand, kept his dream while attending History of Magic class to himself.  
  
After they descended the ladder leading to Professor Trelawney's room, they made their way down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione, as usual, stood waiting for them outside the door. Once they entered, they took up the seats they normally sat in. Professor Umbridge was already at her desk.  
  
"Good afternoon, class," she said in that breathy, falsely-sweet voice.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class grumbled.  
  
"Now, wands away, and if you will turn to where we left off in 'Defensive Magical Theory,' there will be no need to talk." She finished speaking and looked around the room, as the shuffling sounds of students getting out their books could be heard.  
  
Pippin, who was sitting next to Ron, heard him let out a great sigh. He turned to Merry, who was on his other side, and catching Pippin's gaze he merely shrugged. Pippin frowned and raised his hand. (He was taught to do that by Hermione, after a little incident in Transfiguration) Professor Umbridge ignored him, as she continued to look around the room, clearly avoiding him.  
  
Pippin looked at her determinedly as he switched his tired right arm to his left, and the movement caught Hermione's eye. She looked at him with surprise. She then, all of a sudden, raised her hand as well.  
  
Umbridge, seeing this, got up from her desk and strolled down the seats of the students, until she eventually came to Pippin. He was startled, and looked at Hermione as she gave him a slight wink and put her hand down.  
  
"Yes, Mr.-?"  
  
"Um, Took?"  
  
"Mr. Took. Do you have a question?"  
  
Pippin glanced at Merry, who was looking at him with astonishment on his face, and then back to the toad-like Professor.  
  
"Uh- I-I was just wondering-" began Pippin as he stumbled over the words. Apparently, he was nervous to the fact of the teacher being so close.  
  
"Yes?" asked Umbridge, with that fake voice of hers.  
  
"Erm- is- all we do- read that book? During class?" Pippin asked her. She flashed a "kind" smile at him as she leaned in closer, so that only he could hear her.  
  
"Now, Mr. Took, in order to understand Defense Against the Dark Arts, we must learn their theories. If we understand their theories, then we can understand the spells." Poor Pippin was trembling now.  
  
"Yes, but- don't we need to- uh- practice them? The spells?"  
  
Her falsely-cheerful voice turned harsh. "Mr. Took, if you continue to contradict me in this matter of my way of teaching, then you will find yourself in detention. Is that clear?"  
  
Pippin nodded his head, a scared look on his face. He didn't want to spend any time with THIS woman!  
  
"Now, I suggest you go back to your book. We will learn the theories, that is all you need to know. If you know the theories, you will perform the spell correctly. I want no more discussion of this matter out of you." And with that, she turned back to her desk.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin with a slight look of awe on his face.  
  
"How'd you do that?" he whispered as quietly as he could.  
  
Pippin weakly shook his head.  
  
A/N: POOR PIPPIN! If I was there, I would've punched that slimeball they call a 'Professor' straight in the- Ok, sorry. Lost myself. But you gotta admit, it's a pretty intense chapter! Do you like my little pearl of wisdom about Snape? Hehe. For some reason, I like Snape half of the time- DON'T SUE ME FOR IT! But Frodo's my fave hobbit, so I wanted to put him with Snape. But I still think that Pippin's awesome! Have you guys ever taken those personality tests about what hobbit you are? For some reason I keep getting Pippin! So if you:  
  
Like the story  
  
Like Frodo or Pippin (or any of the other hobbits- I LOVE THEM ALL!)  
  
Don't like the story  
  
Have suggestions  
  
Then go ahead and Review! Thanks! ---- I'm hungry. Hey, I guess I am like Pippin! LOL. 


	13. Harry's Life

A/N: Whatica, my dear friend: SHUT UP!!! It is true that I am Aragorn, (NOT ARWEN, although I do look like her), BUT I AM PIPPIN TOO! YOU SUCK! My mom (and my friends) even thinks so: especially with the whole 'you're always hungry' type thing. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! And yes, it has been 6 months since I have seen TTT. For those of you who don't know, I AM COMPLETELY OBSSESED with LotR. I've seen FotR 35 times and counting! (including extended version) It's a good thing I haven't done anything drastic yet! Also, Sakura123, I have read one of your stories. 'Pippin's Mistake.' Funny! Anyways, here is chapter 13, and I do not, (even though I wish I did), own anything.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The next day dawned not as sunny as the previous one. The hobbits were dismayed at this, on account of they had all of their outside classes today. They were eating in the Great Hall for breakfast when they were reminded by the ceiling: it was charmed so that it looked just like the weather outside.  
Harry cheered them up by saying that there was going to be one of those Quidditch match things on Friday, and that Ron was going to be playing in it. The thoughts of bad weather were removed from their minds as they now wondered what the sight of Quidditch would be like.  
  
Charms passed nicely, even though they had some trouble sprouting legs on their teacups. Why would we even want to have our teacups run away? thought Frodo as he collected his cup before it ran off the table.  
  
Transfiguration was about the same as Charms, but the hobbits needed even more help from Hermione to vanish their kittens. (They were graduated to kittens after they had mastered snails.)  
  
Care of Magical Creatures class was the same; they studied the bowtruckles now in their own habitat, and watched how it climbed the trees, so easily misguided to be a stick.  
  
Herbology was also the same, even though Sam had a marvelous time. He ended up partnering with Neville on pruning a very interesting-looking plant. Frodo had forgotten what its name was, but whenever you poked it, it poked you right back.  
  
After another day of classes in Hogwarts, the hobbits plus their three new friends headed towards the Common Room. On their way up a stair, though, the four hobbits got separated from Harry, Hermione, and Ron as the staircase moved to another landing.  
"Don't move!" yelled Hermione from the landing she was on with Ron and Harry. "We'll come get you!"  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron, having experience with this matter, found a corridor and began sprinting down its length to retrieve their new friends.  
  
Pippin was clutching on to Merry for dear life when the staircase suddenly shifted the opposite way, and he was still clutching on to Merry even though they were on firm ground. Merry raised his eyebrows at Pippin, and he let go, blushing slightly.  
"Well, do we just wait for them, then?" asked Sam as the forms of Ron, Harry, and Hermione disappeared from the other landing, sprinting down a hallway.  
"Maybe we can just go down this corridor here, and wait for them," suggested Merry. The other three nodded and they walked down this new corridor. About halfway, they stopped as a voice greeted their ears.  
"Well, look here, boys. The four new Gryffindor students," came a drawling voice from behind them. They turned around and saw that Slytherin student, Draco Malfoy, and his two 'cronies,' as Ron had called them, standing on either side of the pale boy. He had a smirk on his face as he came closer.  
"I do believe you got separated from your other, 'friends,' am I correct?" he asked them. They nodded. They were warned about this boy, and they weren't going to let him bother them any more then they wanted. And they wanted nothing of the sort.  
"I wonder why," continued Malfoy, "you would want Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood as friends." The hobbits, not understanding what these nick- names meant, merely glanced at each other. Malfoy found his opening.  
"You should get rid of them. They aren't very good people, let alone friends," said Malfoy with a sly sound to his voice. "Once you get to know them, like I have."  
"And what makes you think you know them?" Merry demanded, stepping forward. "If anyone fits in as a bad person, they say it's you."  
At this Malfoy and his bullies laughed. Well, Malfoy did, the other two just guffawed stupidly after. "Now that's what I've been trying to tell you," Malfoy continued. "They make sure you're their friends, and then tell you that me, myself, is a bad person? Now, if you were MY friends, I wouldn't make hate-situations like that. If you just drop them and perhaps come instead with me, then I will show you what a true friend can do for you," he ended with a slight gleam in his eye.  
Pippin stepped up to where Merry was ahead of him. He looked at his friends, then at these new-comers. He gulped as he said, "We are fine without your help, thanks." Malfoy lost the gleam in his eye as he frowned.  
"Fools! You'll see that that Mudblood and the rest are only trying to make you hate everyone else who's not in Gryffindor. They are so worked up in themselves that they don't notice the other students, and that Potter just makes himself the hero because he wants the attention. Go on then, go to your precious 'friends'."  
With that, Malfoy and the two blundering cronies at his side stalked off in the direction of the stairs.  
  
About five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into view from the other end of the corridor. The four hobbits hurried over to them as they caught their breath, and then made the trip to Gryffindor Tower. On the way, they told them about their encounter with Malfoy.  
"Oh, that toad!" Hermione fumed after they told them what Malfoy had said about them. "Don't listen to one WORD that he says! He was only trying to trick you somehow!"  
"And don't listen to what he says about Harry, mates," Ron added as Hermione kept grumbling. "Because Harry doesn't do any of that stuff for attention." Harry looked at his friend with a look of gratitude.  
"Does what stuff?" Frodo asked them as they gave the password to the portrait of the fat lady.  
"What do you mean, 'what stuff?'" Ron replied with an odd look on his face.  
"I meant, what sort of things does he do to make Malfoy say that he wants attention?" Frodo responded, as they now took their seats in front of the fire.  
"You mean you really don't know?" Hermione asked them. They shook their heads. "Harry, maybe you could- you know- give them a little story about what you've done in Hogwarts? Of course, they probably know already about what happened when you were a baby-" They shook their heads again. "Oh, well, then- Harry? Do you want to begin?"  
Harry nodded his head, with a mixed look of amusement and weariness setting upon his face as he began.  
  
It turned out that when Harry was a baby, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort had killed Harry's parents, and when he tried to kill Harry, he remarkably couldn't. The spell backfired and Voldemort had lost his powers, becoming nothing but a spirit, and he fled. Harry was then transported to his aunt and uncle's house, and that was where he spent his life, never knowing about this parents or the wizarding world, until the letter came from Hogwarts telling him he had been accepted.  
In his first year, Harry made friends with Ron and Hermione, and they all told the events of what happened in their first year at Hogwarts. A lot of things, apparently. They had defeated a troll that had threatened Hermione in the girl's lavatories, they witnessed the birth of a dragon called Norbert in Hagrid's hut, Harry was put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (being the youngest to do so in a century), and they found out about something called the Sorcerer's Stone. (A/N: Or Philosophers Stone, if you like) It turned out that Voldemort had wanted the Stone because it gave the wielder immortality, and he had been feeding the life off of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time, Professor Quarrel. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had thought that Snape was going to get the Stone, and they managed to get passed several obstacles, including a three-headed dog named Fluffy, but Harry alone to the last obstacle. Instead of meeting Snape, he became face to face Voldemort, and he miraculously survived AND saved the Stone.  
  
In Harry's second year, they found out about something called the Chamber of Secrets, (after Ron and Harry almost got expelled by flying a car to Hogwarts). They had found a message written in what they thought was blood that said: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware. With that message, they had also found Mrs. Norris petrified. After Mrs. Norris came others, including Hermione! Everyone somehow thought that Harry was the heir of Slytherin, for it was rumored that the heir of Slytherin could open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash a monster that lurked inside. Since Harry could speak Parseltongue, snake language, they assumed that he was the heir. But in fact, he wasn't. Harry had found a diary from Tom Marvolo Riddle, and it had sent Harry into a memory of the diary, showing how Hagrid had gotten expelled, and when the Chamber had been opened before, killing a girl. When a certain spider named Aragog told them that it wasn't Hagrid who had opened the Chamber, then they came to investigate where the girl had died, finding the Chamber. Harry had found out that Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had been corrupted by Tom Riddle, who was in fact Voldemort's younger self, a memory from the diary. Harry had to battle with a basilisk, a gigantic snake, and killed it. He also destroyed the memory of Tom Riddle, ending Ginny's corruption. The petrified students were put back to their original state, and Harry had even freed a house elf named Dobby. Merry and Pippin told them briefly about their encounter with Dobby in the kitchens, as Harry then moved the next year.  
  
In third year, (after Harry almost got expelled from inflating his Aunt Marge), they found out that a murderer was on the loose from the wizarding jail, Azkaban, and was trying to find, of all the people, Harry. Harry later found out that this man, Sirius Black, was in fact his godfather! And to top that all off, he was the one responsible for Harry's parents' death. They also had gotten a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, who had been Harry's father's and Sirius Black's friend. Hagrid had been made the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and had shown them something called Hippogriffs, a creature part horse part bird, but Malfoy had accused the Hippogriff called Buckbeak that it had hurt him on purpose, and they Ministry of Magic had put an execution date for Buckbeak. On the day of Buckbeak's execution, Professor Trelawney had made a sudden prediction that the Dark Lord's true servant would return to him, and only Harry had heard it. After they had paid Hagrid a visit before Buckbeak's execution, Scabbers, Ron's rat, had run off, and the three of them ran towards the forest, where a big dog had gotten hold of Ron and dragged him down to a secret passage in the Whomping Willow, a tree that does not like being hit. When Harry and Hermione chased after them, they found themselves in the Shrieking Shack, a 'haunted' house in Hogsmeade, and found that Sirius Black was there. After a number of things happened, which included Lupin finding them, they found out that Sirius Black was not responsible for the Potters' death, but in fact Peter Pettigrew, who was Ron's rat, (he was an Animagus), was. When they tried to go back to the school, they had found out that Lupin was a werewolf when the full moon came out, and when they separated to try and escape when Lupin changed, Harry found that about a hundred dementors, who were looking for Sirius Black, was advancing towards him and his new godfather. When Frodo asked what a dementor was, and Harry had described it, Pippin almost fell out of his seat exclaiming "Black Riders!"  
When that little scenario was over, Harry continued. When he and Hermione found themselves in the hospital wing after trying to ward off the dementors, they found out that Snape had captured Sirius Black, but Dumbledore, after having a word with Harry and Hermione, (Ron was unconscious), Hermione pulled out something called the time-turner, and they actually traveled back in time! They instead rescued Buckbeak from his execution, Harry stopped the dementors, and the two friends helped Sirius escape with Buckbeak, but Pettigrew had escaped as well.  
  
Harry then told them briefly about last year, his fourth year. He was entered into something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament, where three wizard schools compete with one another, and that year, Hogwarts was hosting it. Three students, one from each school, competed, but only if they were 17 years old. Well, after the three students had been picked, the entire school, staff, and other two visiting schools were shocked when Harry was picked to represent Hogwarts along with Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. After much arguing, the judges of the Tournament let Harry compete, since it was in the rules. Harry had to go through three tasks. In the first, he had to get past a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail. In the second, he had to go into the lake on the Hogwarts grounds to recover something that the merpeople in the lake had taken. In the third, he had to go through a maze full of obstacles with all of the other champions, to find the Tri-Wizard Cup in the middle. Well, it turned out that Cedric and Harry were there at the same time, so they agreed to take it at the same time and let it be a tie, a Hogwarts victory. But unknown to them, the Cup was a portkey, (a method of transportation where a wizard disguises something, like a boot, to take them someplace else), and that portkey took them right to Voldemort, who killed Cedric and tied Harry up. Harry found that Wormtail, who was Peter Pettigrew, had returned to Voldemort, and with his help, (and Harry's, although he had no choice since he was tied up), Voldemort returned to his body. Harry somehow miraculously escaped, and when he got back to Hogwarts, he found out that Mad-Eye Moody, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for that year, was actually not Mad-Eye Moody, but a servant of Voldemort. After Dumbledore had come and they found out about the imposter, Harry retold everything to Dumbledore (and Sirius, who had come since he was in hiding near Hogsmeade) in his office. Harry then went to the hospital wing, but it turned out that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, didn't believe Dumbledore and Harry and the rest about Voldemort being back to power, and so now, Harry said, they were trying to get people to believe them, especially Dumbledore. The Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, had made Harry and Dumbledore look like people who were not right in the head, especially Harry, and they had to take the torment of their peers or other wizards who would not believe that Voldemort really was back. Frodo and the rest felt bad for Harry, but were amazed at how much he had done. Forget Malfoy, and whatever he had said about Harry and the rest certainly was not true. They were also amazed at how much their world was like Harry's, in some parts. They too had a Dark Lord, although this one was entirely different, and trolls and black riders and who knew what else.  
  
It was getting late, so they all went to bed. Harry was sure exhausted, telling them all about the past few years of his time at Hogwarts. Who wouldn't be?  
  
A/N: Wow! Now this is one big chapter! I'm sorry to those who think it was a waste of time for me to even write this chapter, because I really wanted Harry to discuss the things that he had done, so that the hobbits would get a better understanding. I probably shouldn't have gone into so much detail, and I would have added more, if not for the length, so- Anyways, please Review! I have 21 at the moment, and I would like to double that amount, if possible! Lol. So please keep those Reviews a-coming! Thank you! 


	14. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

A/N: Here's chapter 14, yay. Wow, 14 chapters so far. . . I'm going to probably have- about 17 or so altogether. That's quite a lot--- Anyways, now the hobbits get to see Quidditch in action! Too bad Harry's BANNED by little Miss UMBRIDGE--- So go ahead and read the chapter, why don't ya--- Ah yes, own nothing. Absolutely nothing. *sighs*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The hobbits rose early Friday morning and were delighted by the idea of no classes today, since a Quidditch thingamabob match was being held today. They quickly dressed and came downstairs into the Common Room.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were not there. The hobbits, thinking that they were down in the Great Hall, went through the portrait hole and descended the many flights of stairs, careful this time of any that could suddenly move.  
Once in the Entrance Hall, they fought their way through the crowd of students and entered the Great Hall. They looked around to the Gryffindor table, and sure enough there was Harry and Hermione. But where was Ron?  
They made their way over to the House table and sat down next to Harry and Hermione.  
"Where's Ron?" asked Frodo as he grabbed for a piece of toast. This new food was strange, he thought, but he liked it. Merry and Pippin seemed to think so too, as they just inhaled their food whenever they got a chance . . .  
"Well, he was in the boy's dormitories when I left," Harry said slowly and thoughtfully. "But- Oh, there he is!"  
They turned their heads and there was Ron making his way towards them, a broom in hand. The hobbits had learned that the players flew on brooms, but that sounded ridiculous. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry and just stared at his plate. He didn't say a word.  
"Uh, hey Ron," Harry began unsurely. "Why don't you have some breakfast?"  
Hermione nodded her head. "You need to eat SOMETHING, Ron," she stated. Ron looked up from the still empty plate and looked at her.  
"Not hungry," he mumbled. Hermione sighed.  
"Look, you need to eat something to give you energy for today," Harry said to him as he started to scoop some eggs onto Ron's plate for him. "And I'm sure Angelina wouldn't appreciate it if her star Keeper was fatigued."  
Ron looked at Harry as if he had let out a swear word. "Who are you trying to kid, Harry? I'm lousy at being a Keeper-"  
"Ron, that is not true!" Hermione said loudly. "You're a great Keeper, and today you're going to prove it."  
Ron just shook his head miserably and stared back at his plate, which now had a small mound of untouched scrambled eggs. Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged defiantly, and then began to eat his breakfast again.  
The hobbits, unsure of what to do, just glanced at each other before starting to eat themselves.  
Soon, the Gryffindor team got up from the table to get ready for the match. The whole of Gryffindor applauded, and Ron looked pale. They left the Great Hall and the students began to get up themselves.  
"Come on, let's go to the Quidditch pitch," Harry told the hobbits as he and Hermione began to rise. They nodded and left the Great Hall, going out to the grounds in the direction of the Quidditch field.  
"So, you said that you were banned from the team, right?" Frodo asked Harry as they strolled along.  
"Yeah," replied Harry, now looking a bit glum.  
"Well, didn't someone take your place, then?" Frodo continued. "And what about Fred and George?"  
"Well, you know Ron's little sister, Ginny?"  
Frodo nodded his head.  
"That's who's replacing me. And for Fred and George, two blokes named Kirke and Sloper. They aren't that brilliant, but that was Angelina's choice-"  
"Angelina?" Frodo asked.  
"Oh, she's on the team too. She's the Captain, but this is her final year at Hogwarts, so-"  
Frodo nodded his head. This Quidditch business was starting to get confusing . . .  
They arrived at the Quidditch field and the four hobbits followed Harry and Hermione over to the stands, which were tall and decorated with the different banners of the Houses. They climbed a little wooden stair and found themselves out in the open, with a clear view of the field.  
The stands began to fill up rapidly, and soon every student was awaiting the start of the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
Soon, the voice of a student rang through the stands, ceasing the chatter of the eager students.  
"Welcome to today's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!" shouted the voice, as many cheers rose from the crowd, and even some boos from the green-clad end.  
"I am your commentator Lee Jordan, and it looks as if the teams are now ready to enter the pitch! On the left, it's Gryffindor! You show them, team!" Lee shouted above the tumultuous cheers from the Gryffindor part of the crowd. Down below Frodo could see the team of seven, all clad in scarlet robes, make their way to the middle of the field.  
"And to the right, there's Hufflepuff team, who will no doubt be beaten by the unchallengeable Gryffindor team!"  
"Jordan!" shouted the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Do not make assumptions about which team will win or not!"  
"Sorry, Professor, just supporting my team," came the voice of Lee. Down on the field where the Hufflepuff team had joined Gryffindor, the figure of a woman could be seen approaching them. She too had a broom in hand, and a whistle dangled from a string around her neck.  
"Captains, shake hands," they could hear her say to the two teams. A tall girl from the Gryffindor team, which must be Angelina, stepped forward as another student from the Hufflepuff team stepped up to meet her. They very briefly shook hands and then pulled away, making sure they had firm eye contact with one another.  
"Players mount your brooms!" the woman, who was the referee, Madame Hooch, told the teams as they swung their legs over the brooms. Frodo looked at the sight: this was new. But then again, what wasn't in this world? But how could someone FLY on a broom?  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and the two teams kicked off from the ground and soared into the air. Frodo gaped as they rushed upwards, and saw Ron fly over to the three large goal posts on the Gryffindor side of the pitch. Madame Hooch threw up a large red ball, and the game commenced.  
"And it's Johnson with the Quaffle as she makes her way towards the goal; I can't BELIEVE that she still won't go out with me-"  
"JORDAN!" shouted McGonagall.  
"Just stating a fact, Professor- And now she hands over the ball to Spinnet, she's at the goal now, and- SHE SCORES! 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
Loud cheers rose from the Gryffindor crowd, including the hobbits as they were told by Harry that their team just scored. They still had some trouble understanding this game.  
"And now it's Hufflepuff in possession with the ball- Oh, bad hit of the Bludger from Sloper- but now it's Gryffindor once again with the Quaffle! And it's Bell, Johnson, Bell again- OH, NICE DUCK FROM A BLUDGER! Now that was something! And now she shoots- SHE SCORES! 20-0 to Gryffindor!"  
The Gryffindors cheered yet again, but some booing could distinctly be heard from the Slytherins.  
"Now Hufflepuff again with the Quaffle, dodges the Bludger hit by Kirke, he shoots- come on, Ron! Aaaahh . . . He scores-" said Lee as the Gryffindors moaned, but the Slytherins began to sing:  
  
Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King!  
  
Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley will make sure Hufflepuff wins,  
Weasley is our King!  
  
"Well, that's rude!" stated Merry as he glared at the green-clad end of the crowd.  
"Just ignore them," said Hermione promptly as Lee's voice tried to be heard over the Slytherin's song.  
"And now Gryffindor with the ball- It's Johnson, and she passes it to Spinnet- she's just about there, come on Alicia! SHOW THAT GRYFFINDOR IS THE BEST! Err, sorry Professor. She shoots, and- aww, her shot is blocked from the Hufflepuff Keeper."  
The Gryffindors moaned again as Hufflepuff got the ball.  
"Now he's making his way up the field, come on! OH, AND A NICE BLUDGER FROM SLOPER! TAKE THAT, YOU-!"  
"JORDAN! ARE YOU GOING TO COMMENTATE OR ARE YOU GOING TO INSULT THE TEAMS?"  
"Sorry Professor, right you are- So now Gryffindor with the Quaffle, as Bell loops around a Hufflepuff player, she passes it to Johnson, Johnson shoots and- SHE SCORES! WHAT A MAGNIFICENT GIRL! It's 30-10 to Gryffindor!"  
"Does that mean we're winning?" asked Pippin as they Gryffindors cheered.  
"What do you think, Pip?" asked Merry exasperatedly as Hufflepuff made their way to the Gryffindor goal posts.  
"Come on, Ron! You can do it! Block that Quaffle!" Lee shouted.  
  
Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King!  
  
"And- and- he scores . . . 30-20 to Gryffindor . . ." said Lee unenthusiastically as the Slytherins laughed and cheered and sang.  
"Ok, now Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle, and it's Bell, who passes to Spinnet- she's just about there, come on, and- OH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Spinnet was just hit by a Bludger, ouch! You lazy no-good for nothing Beaters-" Lee began as he danced out of the way of McGonagall's reach for the magical microphone.  
"Sorry Professor, sorry! Won't happen again, I- hold on! The Gryffindor Seeker has just caught sight of the Snitch- she's diving, come on Ginny! Don't let that other no-good Seeker get it! And- SHE'S CAUGHT IT! GRYFFINDOR WINS 180 TO 20! I TOLD YOU! HA!" yelled Lee as the Gryffindors cheered wildly.  
The Gryffindor team settled back down on the grass as they cheered and celebrated themselves. The four hobbits followed Harry and Hermione down to where the team was to congratulate them.  
"So, we won, right?" Pippin asked them.  
  
A/N: YAY, I've always wanted to write a Quidditch match! That was fun! I just wish that Harry could've be on the team- STUPID UMBRIDGE!!! Anyways, if you liked the chapter (or just simply the story so far) and want to voice your opinion, please do so by Reviewing me! Right now I'm still kind of deciding what to do for the last 2 or 3 chapters that are coming up, but if you post a lot of Reviews, then I'll work really fast on the next one! Thanks again! 


	15. To Party and Eavesdrop

A/N: Hey there ho there. . . It is me again and I come with the 15th chapter! Hooray. Anyways: just to tell you Nikki1, yes I did make that Quidditch match up all by myself. Isn't that cool? =) I also regret to tell you that the story is drawing to a close. NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, but possibly in the next or the one after the next. . . So, read and enjoy! -After my long search to own the characters, places, etc., it has become fruitless- WILL I EVER OWN ANYTHING?! -No.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
That night after the Quidditch match, there was a huge celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was happy and talking excitedly as they dug in to some snacks that the twins had nicked from the kitchens.  
Ron, however, was still a little disappointed about the blocks he didn't manage to accomplish during the match. That was cleared up, however, when Pippin accidentally tripped and flew across a table, landing painfully on the other side. Ron was howling with laughter.  
"He's clumsier than me!" he proclaimed, holding the sides of his stomach as he continued to laugh.  
Everyone laughed and cheered when Fred and George started juggling empty butterbeer bottles, which they probably got from Hogsmeade. (A/N: Marauder's Map? Secret passageways ring a bell?)  
After the party, everyone was tired and ready to go to bed. Tomorrow was Saturday, so they could sleep in as late as they wanted. . . Frodo, however, had a hard time trying to fall asleep. So many thoughts were drifting in and out of his head as he lay in the four-poster bed, the moonlight pouring out of the window and spreading across the floor.  
When he finally did feel sleep take hold of him, he wondered briefly when the portal that Dumbledore had told them about could be summoned. Perhaps, thought Frodo as he drifted off, we can stay here together and never go back.  
  
The next morning, the hobbits woke up earlier than they intended to. When they had finally woken up, (Pippin needed to be shaken by Merry), they got dressed and made their way to the Common Room.  
But the Common Room was empty. Not one student was down there. They were probably still asleep, wanting to sleep in from that party that lasted until past midnight. But the hobbits, for some reason, found it strange.  
When they decided to go sit and wait for the others, the portrait door opened. They froze in their procession to the comfy armchairs as Professor McGonagall walked into the Common Room. She spotted them immediately.  
"You four are to report to Professor Dumbledore's office in one hour," she told them. They nodded as she in turn inclined her head and made her way out of the Common Room as quickly as she had entered.  
"Well. . . What d'you suppose he wants?" Pippin asked them. Merry smacked the back of his friend's head with his hand.  
"What do you think? He probably has that portal what-cha-ma-call-it all ready for us," Merry told his companion.  
"I'm eager to get back to our own world," said Sam. Merry and Pippin nodded, but Frodo just remained silent, staring at the ground. Nobody noticed his odd behavior.  
They sat there, absorbed in their own thoughts, until they decided it was time to head to Dumbledore's office. They walked down the corridors, not saying anything, until they eventually came upon the stone Gargoyle.  
"Now, what was the password. . .?" Merry murmured, but then the stone Gargoyle suddenly leapt aside, even though they did not say the password.  
The reason for this was that Dumbledore himself was making his way towards them from the spiral staircase.  
"Good morning, my dear hobbits," he said cheerfully as he beckoned them onto the stair. "We can wait until we're in my office to discuss our business," he told them quietly as the stair slowly made its way upwards again.  
Once they had passed through the door with the Griffin-shaped knocker, the hobbits assembled themselves in front of Dumbledore's desk as he sat down in the high-backed chair. He looked at them from his half-moon spectacles and smiled.  
"Well, I do believe that all of you have made yourself quite busy here," he said as his blue eyes twinkled. "And you have made new friends, of course."  
They nodded. "Well, then, it may disappoint you to hear that I have successfully summoned another portal to take you back to Middle-Earth and to get on with your quest."  
Frodo was about to ask him, since he didn't get a chance the first night, how he knew about the quest, when Dumbledore raised his hand to him.  
"There will be no need to ask questions; all that is important is that you four go back to your own time. It is necessary that all of you, especially you, Frodo, go back. Understand?" They nodded once again. Frodo looked down at the floor. He did not want to tell Dumbledore now that he wanted to stay. Whenever he looked at him, he felt guilty for some reason.  
"Alright then. I have made it so that the portal is set up in the Forbidden Forest, so that no one can observe what we're doing. I know that you wanted to say good-bye to your friends, but the portal only lasts for a certain amount of time before it's gone. Before you go through, though, I will have to make sure that you are back to your original appearance."  
At this the hobbits sighed. Why couldn't they stay tall? It would be much easier for them while on the quest. . . But Dumbledore merely chuckled.  
"So, you are ready? Good. Let us go, then." He lifted himself from the chair and the hobbits followed him to the door. When he opened it, however, three flesh-colored strings lay on the ground. Dumbledore bent down and picked them up, as the hobbits looked curiously at one another. Dumbledore, though, did not say a word as he went to the stair, collecting more amounts of the string as he did so.  
Once down to where the stone Gargoyle was, they found where the strings ended. All three of them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were standing there, holding what appeared to be the end of the strings close to their ears. When they saw Dumbledore, they yelped and pulled the strings away. Dumbledore, instead of being angry, chuckled.  
"Fred and George Weasleys' Extendable Ears, am I correct?" he asked the trio. They nodded as they looked sheepishly at the floor.  
"Well, come on then," he continued as he handed the strings, with a small ear-like piece at the end the hobbits now saw, over to them. "If you want to say good-bye as well, then we must be quick. Follow me, you lot." And with that, he started to stroll down the corridor, the hobbits and the three students very confused following.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but. . . you know how it is. Building up drama- maybe- Anyways, the next chapter is going to be really awesome, trust me, so if you want to read it- then you MUST send Reviews! I'm very grateful for the one's I have already gotten, too. And for those of you who are just reading the story but not sending Reviews, I want your opinion on this story too! You just have to type a little something and hit 'send review.' It's that simple, mate! Anyways, thanks again. (And remember, I need more Reviews to give me the inspiration to write the next chapter!) 


	16. So What IS a Hobbit, Anyways?

A/N: Yay, here is the 16th chapter after a long wait. I'm sorry it took me a while, but I was occupied with some stuff . . . I'm writing another fanfic, it's called 'A Soldier in Battle.' Why don't you check it out? Anyways, Nikki1, no there is not only 1 more chapter, but probably, well, most likely, two after this one. So yeah . . . Well, go on! Read the chapter already, sheesh! Oh, and remember, I do not own anything . . . Anything at all . . . Nope . . . Nothing . . . Ok, I'm fine.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The four hobbits plus Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking briskly down the corridors, following Dumbledore as he continued to guide them. They had passed by Gryffindor Tower and the hobbits had gotten their things, including their old clothes. Now they were making their way to the new portal that was waiting.  
  
They were walking in silence, until Hermione leaned over to the four hobbits and whispered,  
  
"How come you never told us you were hobbits?"  
  
They looked at her in amazement, and Ron and Harry in confusion.  
  
"How- how did you know?" Frodo asked her.  
  
"Well, it wasn't all that hard to find out, to be completely honest," she informed them, picking up her usual knowing voice. "I mean, you love food, you didn't know a thing about the wizarding world . . . and besides, we overheard Dumbledore calling you hobbits," she added with a small smile.  
  
Just then they passed by the corridor that was lined with portraits of food. Merry and Pippin cast a look of longing down its length, as if they could see the food through the portrait of the bowl of fruit all the way at the end of the corridor. They sighed as one as they turned a corner and it was lost.  
  
"So . . . what IS a hobbit, anyways?" Ron asked.  
  
"A hobbit: a small being from the third age or earlier of Middle Earth, over a millennia ago, very much like a human, but not in physical form; they have the average height of 3'6'', have pointed ears, and have slightly larger feet with hair so that they don't require shoes. They are a domestic people, with their own habits and customs. They live in the Shire, but not in houses: they live in hobbit holes, which is similar to a house, but they are dug within the hills or ground. They also prefer roundish things, such as round doors, round fireplaces, etcetera. They have a fondness for nature, but not particularly for water, as most of them do not learn how to swim," Hermione recited.  
  
Ron and Harry and even the hobbits looked at her with pure astonishment. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Hermione, you will never fail to surprise me," Harry told her.  
  
"Well, I do a lot of reading," she informed them. Ron shook his head.  
  
"But, if they ARE hobbits, then why aren't they all, you know, small and whatnot?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, that's obvious, Ron! Dumbledore must have performed a spell or two on them when they first arrived, to disguise them to blend with the students!" stated Hermione as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She looked over at Frodo and the rest. They nodded in reply. Ron continued to probe Hermione with questions.  
  
"But, uh, how did they get here? I thought you said that they were from a millennium ago or something?"  
  
"Well, from what we've overheard, I gathered that there was a portal of some kind. I had read once about a portal that comes twice every hundred years or so, linking two different times in the space time continuum together. So . . . Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam must have come through the first one, and from what I've gathered, Dumbledore was able to conjure up another one. Is that correct?" she asked the hobbits.  
  
"Correct," replied not one of the hobbits, but Dumbledore up ahead. "And that is where we are heading now."  
  
They looked around; they had now reached the Entrance Hall, and Dumbledore was now opening the front doors.  
  
A sheet of weak sunshine spilled across the tiled floor of the Hall, and they filed outside to be welcomed by a small breeze. The sky was not blue, but a slight grayish color.  
  
Once Dumbledore was outside as well and the doors were properly shut, he turned towards the forest and began to walk once more. The rest followed him.  
  
"I made sure that the portal was deep enough in the forest so that no one would be able to see what we were up to," Dumbledore continued to say to them. "Once we are in a ways, then I shall transform the hobbits back into their original state."  
  
They walked on, until they were at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore turned to the trio.  
  
"Now, are you sure you would like to come with us? Or would you say your goodbyes here?"  
  
"We'll come!"  
  
"Yeah, please let us!"  
  
"We would really like to give a proper goodbye-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with pleading looks. He chuckled.  
  
"Very well then, let us be on our way." And with that, he turned and walked into the forest. They followed.  
  
As they walked on, the trees became denser. Sticks and twigs cracked and snapped beneath their feet as they progressed farther into the wood. They brushed aside branches and leaves as quickened their pace to match Dumbledore's.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped somewhere a little ways ahead of them. They halted.  
  
"Here is where I shall turn the hobbits back into their original selves," he informed them. The four of them nodded glumly. Dumbledore took out his wand and turned towards the hobbits. He pointed the wand first to Frodo and muttered a spell, making him shrink back to his own height. After Frodo his did the same to Sam, then to Merry, and then to Pippin, who sighed reluctantly. After their height was back to normal, Dumbledore adjusted their ears and feet to become what they once were. After their transformation back to hobbits, Harry and Ron were gaping at them. Hermione just looked politely interested.  
  
"Wow," Ron said softly. "Hobbits are cool!"  
  
The hobbits grinned as Dumbledore smiled himself.  
  
"Right, now we need to get to the portal, and fast. I do not know how long it will stay, so we need to be quick if we want to send you back to your own time."  
  
Frodo coughed and looked at the forest floor. He still wanted to tell Dumbledore that he wanted to stay, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Dumbledore looked for a split second at Frodo, and they made eye contact. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled and led the way once again. Frodo wondered if Dumbledore somehow knew . . .  
  
They continued to walk on with Dumbledore leading them. Pippin was looking around at the canopy of the trees overhead, and didn't notice the tree root coming out of the ground in front of him.  
  
As expected, Pippin tripped over the root with a loud cry of help as he sprawled forward on the ground. His cry seemed to ring through the trees around them, giving off an even more ominous feel.  
  
Merry helped his cousin to his feet. Pippin brushed off some dirt on his clothes. Dumbledore was looking around at the trees, a small frown forming on his face. They looked at him, and once he noticed this, then he nodded his head once and continued on his way.  
  
They had barely walked fifteen feet when the sound of hooves and a voice came from behind them.  
  
"I thought we told you, Dumbledore, to stay out of our forest."  
  
A/N: Hehehe, another cliff! I'm so good at doing that! Anyways, I bet you can guess where the voice came from. Can you? We'll see . . . Make your guess in your Review! No, just kidding. Unless you want to, that is. Erm, nevermind. Hey guess what? I got a sword from LotR! It's a real sword, too! It's Aragorn's sword, ain't that awesome?! I also got Arwen's Evenstar pendant. Coolness! Ok, remember, there's gonna be about 2 or so more chapters coming up, and then that is the end of this story. *sniff* So please please please Review, because I would like to know what you think of this story and whatever else you have to say. Also, my story was first designed so that it didn't receive anonymous Reviews, but now it does, so if you choose to be anonymous, then now you can give me a Review! So please Review me! As you can probably recall, I told you that this was my very first fanfic, so I want to know if you like the way I write things, or whatever you like about the story. If you just do that, then I will be very grateful! Thank you! 


	17. A Meeting With Centaurs

A/N: ARGH!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE!!! You see, I just started high school, and I just wanted to get through the first week . . . AND I DIDN'T GET EGGED! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SENIORS!!! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!!!! *clears throat* Ok, sorry . . . AND THE TWO TOWERS FINALLY CAME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But anyways, THIS IS NOT, I repeat, NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! There is ONE MORE after this one, ok? Ok. NOW GO AND READ!!! . . . Oh, I still do not own anything. *sad face* NOTHING!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the four hobbits spun around to see where the voice had come from. Dumbledore slowly turn to face them as well. When the hobbits turned to see the visitor, they let their jaws drop. What were these things?!?!  
  
"I am aware of you saying such a thing to me, Magorian. But for you, however, even though you may care deeply for the forest, I am afraid that it does not belong to just you. Nor me, for that matter," Dumbledore said politely to the centaur.  
  
The hobbits saw that Magorian, the one who had spoken, had a man's bare chest extending down to where his waist joined smoothly with a horse's chestnut body. He had a proud, high-cheekboned face and long black hair. He had a quiver full of arrows, and a long bow was slung over his shoulders. They were reminded slightly of Legolas, and his own bow . . . There were more centaurs behind him; about four or five more of them stood behind Magorian, looking at the 'intruders' gravely.  
  
"I highly doubt that any other inhabitants of the forest has the wisdom or the intellect of the centaurs, Dumbledore," replied one of the other centaurs, a black-bodied and breaded one.  
  
"And so what authority do you have to the 'other inhabitants,' Bane?" asked Dumbledore innocently. The centaur known as Bane pawed the dirt of the forest floor with a hoof.  
  
"'What authority?'" responded Magorian. "Only that we are the highest of quality to be living here! No one else deserves to know the secrets of the centaurs. Lesser beings shall not exist for long with their pitiless knowledge. The centaurs have always been here, and so we always shall!"  
  
The four hobbits plus Harry, Hermione and Ron switched their gaze to Dumbledore again, as if observing a tennis match.  
  
"I am quite aware that you favor your knowledge above any others, but I am afraid to tell you . . . No one shall 'own' this forest, as you say. Even if they are the wisest of all the inhabitants of the earth, this forest is home to any who make it so."  
  
Magorian flashed dagger eyes at Dumbledore. "I see you think it as not a big thing, Dumbledore. But our wisdom is precious to us, and so it shall remain. We are loyal to keeping our knowledge secret, but then you have made the traitor Firenze go into servitude to humans, peddling OUR knowledge and secrets among them! And it is YOU, Dumbledore, who has done so. You may not enter here!"  
  
"I am aware of my hiring of Firenze, Magorian, to serve as a Divination teacher in our time of need to have one. We are under a great deal of stress at the moment, and now at present I am in need of haste. So if you will let us on our way, please."  
  
The centaurs laughed coldly. "I am afraid I cannot let you pass, Dumbledore. You and your students, here . . ."  
  
Bane stopped talking. He had just laid eyes on Dumbledore's 'students' at that moment, but halted when he saw the hobbits.  
  
"Hobbits?" asked Bane incredulously. "But- hobbits have left the earth long ago! How could this be possible?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, you see . . . That's what brings us to the matter at hand. You know of the portal that appears twice in a century, commanding a void in the space time continuum? Well, it just so happens that our four friends here," he indicated to the hobbits, "happened to stumble upon the portal from the third age of Middle Earth. One of them is the ringbearer."  
  
The centaurs murmured at this statement. Frodo wished Dumbledore would stop doing that . . . Only a few people were to know that he was the ringbearer!  
  
"Ringbearer?" repeated Magorian.  
  
"Yes. And so now we have to be on our way to the portal, to send them back to finish their quest."  
  
"I cannot allow you and your students to go any further, Dumbledore. We have to teach you to obey our laws . . ."  
  
Harry had had enough. He stepped forward, ignoring Hermione as she tried desperately to pull him back. "You said once that the laws of humans were different than yours, so why should we follow yours if you don't follow ours?" he snapped angrily. That had done it.  
  
"Seize them!" Magorian shouted to the other centaurs, as they grasped the three students and Dumbledore as well. Dumbledore looked unfazed.  
  
The hobbits looked at their now captured friends in alarm.  
  
"You may go, young hobbits, but we need to restrain your friends here," Bane informed them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were trying to escape the centaurs, but their hold was too strong for them.  
  
The poor hobbits didn't know what to do. Should they help their friends? But what could they do; they were back to their original appearance now, they couldn't do anything. And they didn't know how to get to the portal, either.  
  
Just then, a loud uproar of shouting and yelling could be heard behind them, from where they had entered the forest. They turned around to see group of students running up to their spot in the forest. They weren't just any students; they were Gryffindor students, all being led by none other than Fred and George. They threw things and the centaurs as they shouted fight-calls to them. The things they were throwing were more of Fred and George's joke shop inventions: large packages that burst at the centaurs' hooves, giving off tremendously horrid smells; flying, spinning things that had fangs attached to the ends of them; small fireworks that did more than just show off sparks, and much more.  
  
The centaurs, not expecting this sudden attack, let Dumbledore go, along with Harry and the rest. They retreated back into the thick forest surrounding them, and the Gryffindors cheered. The hobbits and the rest were just as surprised as the centaurs on this sudden appearance.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, and the Gryffindors quieted down. It was strictly off limits for students to go into the Forbidden Forest . . .  
  
Dumbledore, instead of being angry, actually . . . SMILED at them?! That wasn't a good sign . . . Or was it?  
  
"Why, I am quite surprised by this show of . . . fifteen Gryffindor students pelting down five centaurs! Even though it IS off limits . . ." He eyed them with a slightly strict look, but they could see his blue eyes twinkle with amusement. "I thank you none the less."  
  
The Gryffindor students breathed sighs of relief and started to laugh. But then Fred and George found the hobbits, and gaped at them.  
  
"Blimey . . ." began Fred as George rubbed his eyes, to make sure what he was seeing was real. Dumbledore followed their gazes.  
  
"Yes, they are hobbits. I am sure that when they get back, Harry and the others will tell you all about them, no doubt Miss Granger in particular . . . But at the moment we must be getting to the portal before it closes."  
  
The Gryffindor students, not really understanding what was going on, nodded their heads anyway. Dumbledore smiled at them and beckoned to the hobbits, plus the trio. He asked the other students to wait for their return outside the forest, and they were off again.  
  
"Wow, that was something! You see, Hermione? I TOLD you their inventions were bloody brilliant!" Ron told Hermione in an I-told-you-so type voice. She just sighed as Harry stifled his laughter.  
  
They walked deeper and deeper into the forest, when all of a sudden they walked into a clearing, and right in the middle of it stood the misty portal. They looked relieved. Well, except for Frodo.  
  
"Now, I am afraid we must say our goodbyes," Dumbledore told them serenely. They nodded.  
  
"Well . . . Erm . . . It was, really wonderful to meet you!" Hermione stated, smiling at the hobbits.  
  
"Yeah, we'll miss you, mates," Harry added. The hobbits beamed at them.  
  
"We'll miss you, too," Merry said, who then nudged Pippin in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What?! Oh, yeah! We will miss you!" he hastily said.  
  
Sam nodded and said, "Yes, 'it's a shame to leave friends behind,' as my gaffer would say . . ."  
  
Frodo looked around at them all. How could he tell them now? Tell them that he wanted to stay? He did want to see the others again, but . . .  
  
And then suddenly, it came to him. He didn't belong here; he belonged back in his own world: in Middle Earth. He was on a quest, and the fate of Middle Earth was depending on him to destroy the ring . . .  
  
He looked down at the golden band hanging from a chain around his neck. He couldn't let Middle Earth meet its fate . . . And he wanted to see the Shire again. He wanted to go back home . . .  
  
He sighed, as he looked back up and smiled at them. "Yes, I will miss you as well. You have been so kind to us; thank you."  
  
The trio beamed at him, but then Dumbledore began to hasten to the hobbits.  
  
"Yes, you are most welcome, dear hobbits. But now you must hurry; the portal is closing, you need to get through it at once!"  
  
The hobbits and the others looked at the portal; it indeed was shrinking. Dumbledore hurried them over to it.  
  
As Pippin walked to go through first, he tripped yet again and fell straight into the portal with a small yelp, leaving an eye-rolling Merry to follow behind him. Sam hesitantly stood in front of it, but then gathered up his courage and stepped through as well.  
  
Frodo stood at the portal, still shrinking, and turned back to look at Dumbledore and the rest.  
  
They waved goodbye, and smiled sadly. He smiled back at them as he took a deep breath and stepped into the portal, disappearing as the misty-white sheet of liquid closed after him.  
  
A/N: *sniff* Aw, they have to leave . . . But anyone who is angry with me for doing so: I'M SORRY! But you have to understand: the hobbits have to go back to Middle Earth to fulfill their duties to the Fellowship! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!! And if you try to, then I shall sic my pet warg AND Nazgul (complete with fell beast) upon you! *grabs sword* NOW BE OFF TO SEND ME REVIEWS, MATES!!! DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS, CUZ I KNOW HOW!!!!!!!  
  
Whatica: SHE DOES, SHE DOES! SO SEND HER REVIEWS!!!  
  
Hey, how did you get here?!?!?! *clears throat* Ok . . . Erm . . . So, remember, this is not the end! There is still one more chapter, so hang on and I'll write as fast as I can, savvy? (Anyone see Pirates of the Caribbean? I saw it like, 7 or more times!!! That movie rocked! Johnny Depp rules . . .) 


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Boo, this here is the last chapter of this tale. Er, fanfic, I dunno. I'm kinda sad to see it go . . . But you know, all good things must come to and end. So here's the end! Read and enjoy the last chapter, my friends!  
  
Chapter 18: Epilogue  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were following Dumbledore out of the forest, after saying good-bye to Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam. They were sad, but they knew that the hobbits had to go back to their own time.  
  
"You know, I'm quite disappointed that they had to leave," Hermione told them as they walked under the canopy of trees.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Ron agreed. Harry nodded.  
  
"It is for the best," Dumbledore stated up in front. "In fact, we would possibly not be here today if not for what those hobbits are about to do. Good things last for only moments, yet memories can last for a lifetime. I'm sure that your friendship will remain with them even though you are separated. Do not despair, for I think that even though you may not see each other again, you will at least remember the times you shared. Make them last," he said wisely. The three students nodded and fell silent.  
  
Once out of the forest, they met up with Fred and George, along with some of the other Gryffindor students that had come to the rescue back in the forest with the centaurs.  
  
"So, what were they again?" George asked the trio as they made their way up to the castle. "Hobbles, or something?"  
  
"Hobbits," corrected Hermione. "A small being from the third age or earlier of-"  
  
"Alright, Hermione!" hissed an aggravated Ron. "Enough with the explanations already!"  
  
Fred and George just shrugged as they entered through the large front doors, going their separate way with their friend, Lee Jordan, possibly to scheme another prank or two, not showing any signs of their attack on the centaurs earlier.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the entrance hall, only to be greeted by a shorter girl with blonde hair and a look of permanent surprise on her face.  
  
"Hello, Luna," said Harry warily. Luna, or Loony, Lovegood was known to be a very . . . interesting individual. You never knew what she was going to say next.  
  
"I have heard that you made friends with hobbits?" she inquired, with a tone of dreaminess in her voice.  
  
"Er, yeah, actually. Do you know about hobbits?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh yes, I know about hobbits, but I am hardly one to believe that they exist."  
  
Harry and the rest were taken by surprise at this statement. Usually Luna would believe just about anything; especially if there was no proof of something existing. So this struck the trio as odd . . . For Luna, that is.  
  
"But- You don't- I thought-" Ron stammered.  
  
"Luna, hobbits are real. They really exist! Go and ask someone, anyone! Dumbledore, even!" Hermione told her. Luna raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Now really, do you expect ME to believe in something as ridiculous such as HOBBITS being REAL?" And with that, she turned on her heal and walked away, robes billowing behind her.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other before bursting out into laughter, making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Can't we ever land on our feet JUST ONCE?!"  
  
"I don't think fate likes us too much . . ."  
  
The four hobbits were in a tangled heap, just like on the night that Pippin, Merry and Sam had come through the portal trying to find Frodo. They were right next to the small clearing encircled with boulders and trees, and any sign of a portal was gone.  
  
The hobbits detangled themselves from the jumble, and were brushing off the dirt on their old clothes. From the looks of it, it was now very early in the morning, the sky still a little dark from the passing night.  
  
Frodo, remembering where the Fellowship had made camp, led the way. Soon they came across the grassy clearing, smoke still rising slightly from the now burnt out fire, the embers glowing red.  
  
In the clearing, just how they had left it, they found Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas, who lying on a low branch in a nearby tree. They were all apparently sleeping.  
  
The hobbits sat around the dying fire and talked softly of the exciting events over the past two weeks. It wasn't too long until Aragorn stirred from his sleep, and when he saw the hobbits he smiled and woke up the rest.  
  
"I see that you did indeed find your Mr. Frodo, Master Samwise. I sense that it is likely to trust you hobbits just a little more along this journey," said Aragorn (with a look at Pippin and Merry) as they cleaned up their small camp.  
  
The hobbits smiled despite themselves, recalling their adventure in the wizarding world.  
  
"Well, if you are all ready, then we should be on our way," Aragorn informed them. "Lorien is not too far now, more or less a two day journey from here. Come, if we want to reach there quickly, then we must be off."  
  
They all gathered their packs and followed Aragorn through the bushes and trees, creating a winding route from their campsite. After a time Frodo thought he caught a glimpse of the clearing where he had first laid eyes upon the portal, and smiled to himself.  
  
They walked on as the sun reached upwards into the sky, casting a glowing look to the woods around them, and they were at peace with the world.  
  
A/N: *sniff* So, there is the last chapter of my story. I really hope all of you who read it enjoyed it as much as I have had fun writing it! If you want, you can go and check out my other fanfics too. Currently I am writing another LotR (No HP this time) called 'A Soldier in Battle,' and two Pirates of the Caribbean ones: one with another author, whatica, called 'The Pirates of California,' and one that's a sequel to the movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean: A Curse Renewed,' that one with only me. So if you wish, Review me and tell me if you liked the story, how you liked so and so, how you liked a particular part . . . You know what I mean. I always welcome criticism too, to know what I'm possibly doing wrong and how I can fix things in my writing.  
  
So, to wrap this up, I will say that it has been a great experience for me. Thank you all so much: Namarie!  
  
~LOTRwolf 


End file.
